Switched
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when someone else takes over Penelopes life, will the team ever figure it out, will she ever escape or will she lose the love of her life and her family to the imposter?
1. Chapter 1

Switched-Ch 1

The day started off amazingly as she woke up in the loving arms of her best friend, her hotstuff, the one and only Derek Morgan, she was currently biting on her bottom lip as she stared down at his chisled abs. She gently ran her hand down his stomach and said, "perfection, simply perfection". Dereks eyes opened and he rolled her under him causing her to gasp in surprise.

She wrap her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss, when they pulled apart Derek said, "you are perfection to goddess", she took a deep breath and said, "I still can't believe that we're actually doing this". He propped himself up on his elbow and said, "and why not"?, she opened her mouth to say something and he said, "and I don't want to hear this you are not my type crap either".

She looked up at him and said, "but I'm not", he kissed his way down to the curve of her neck and said, "yes you are baby", he pulled back and looked at her and said, "in case you didn't notice, before we got together I hadn't went out in months". She said, "I noticed that", he kissed her lips and said,  
"didn't you wonder why"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes".

He smiled and said, "that was because if I couldn't have the best, I wasn't gonna settle for anything else", she kissed his lips gently and said, "have I told you how much I love you"?, he sighed happily and said, "I think you proved that several times lastnight". She giggled and said, "how about I show you again this morning"?, he wiggled his eyebrows at her and said, "you're reading my mind".

Penelope moaned against Dereks mouth as he crashed his lips against hers, hands started roaming and just as he was settling in between her creamy thighs their cells started ringing. He looked up and said, "notttttttt nowwwwwwwww", Penelope laughed as she kissed his lips and said, "I better pick up it's Jayje".

Derek sighed and reluctantly rolled beside her on the bed and grabbed his cell and headed through to the bathroom, Penelope took a deep breath and said,  
"what's up Jayje"?, she said, "sorry to call so early but we've got a case, a bad one". She rubbed her eyes and said, "I'll get up and grab a quick shower and be there as soon as I can".

JJ smiled and said, "be careful Garcie", she laughed and said, "always sugar plum, always", after the call ended Penelope got up and grabbed her clothes and started through to the bathroom. Derek wrapped his arms around her and said, "as much as I would love to shower with you to ya know conserve water I have to go home and change, I can't believe I forgot my go bag".

She laughed and said, "that's what happens when you get old", he playfully slapped her butt and said, "ohhhhhhhhh if we had time I'd show you just how old I am". He brushed his lips against hers and said, "I'll see you at work", she smiled as she kissed his lips one final time before saying, "see ya later my love".

Derek sighed as he watched her walk into the bathroom and close the door, he slipped his shoes on as he headed through the beaded curtain and the last thing he rembered was feeling something hit him on the back of the head and then everything went dark. When he woke up sometime later he woke up to the sound of his cell ringing.

Derek grabbed his head and moaned in pain, he then reached and grabbed his cell off his belt and said, "Morgan", Hotch said, "Derek is everything alright you and Penelope were suppose to be here almost 90 minutes ago". He wobbily stood up and went looking through the house calling Penelopes name, Hotch said,  
"Morgan what happened"?, he said, "I was leaving baby girls right after you called and when I walked through to the living room someone hit me on the back of the head and now I can't find Penelope anywhere".

Hotch said, "just stay calm and we will be there in a few minutes", he said, "there are signs of a struggle in the bathroom and bedroom", Hotch said, "just sit tight, we're already on the way". After the call ended Derek paced back and forth through the apartment looking for any signs of who could have taken his baby girl".

He found out that they had picked the lock on the front door and he figured that they had come in while they were sleeping and hid waiting on time for him to leave, but why, why not take him, why take Penelope". He was pulled from his thoughts as the team came through the door, meanwhile across town Penelope opens her eyes and sees that she had one hand cuffed to a bed.

She is still fully clothed which is good but the room she is in has no windows but she notices a tv up on the wall and a toilet over in the corner and she looks up to see 3 big men walking into the room. When they seperate her mouth flies open and she says, "wh wh who are you"?, the blonde haired woman says, "I'm Penelope Garcia".

Penelpe says, "this isn't funny, who are you and why do you look so much like me"?, she sits down on the bed beside her and says, "right now the only thing you need to know is that I'm you and you aren't going anywhere". She looks up at the men and her look a like says, "don't worry, they won't hurt you, after I leave they are going to hook you up to the chain so that you can go allllll around your little room and they will feed you and make sure you are very well cared for, well at least for as long as I need you".

Penelope watched as the woman stood up and started over toward the door and said, "what are you going to do"?, she said, "I'm going to get the man of my dreams". She said, "and who is that"?, she laughed and said, "don't play with me Penelope, you know who I'm talking about, Penelope shook her head and said, "you better leave Derek alone, he will never believe that you are me, never".

She said, "ohhhhh but he will, he will and he will fall for it so hard that he will marry me", she tugged against her cuffs and her twin said, "ohhhh and you will get to see what happens because I have cameras up at your place, well my place and at Dereks and even have a few at the BAU so you will be able to see just how good of an actress I really am".

Penelope then watched as the woman walked out of the room leaving her alone with the 3 large guards, a few minutes later the men had her hooked up on her chain and left the room. As she paced back and forth across the room she couldn't help but wonder who the woman was and how long it would take for her team, her family to figure out that the woman was indeed a fake.

She sat down on the bed and wondered, was the imposter right, would she be able to fool the team and Derek, she then plopped back on the bad and buried her face in the pillows as the tears streamed down her face.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter contains sexual content and some parts are graphic

Switched-Ch 2

Penelope laid helplessly on the bed and wondered what the faux her was doing, she looked up as the door flew open and one large man walked into the room and said, "I thought you might be hungry". She watched as the man put the tray on the table and stepped away, she said, "th th thank you", he said, "I'll be back in about half an hour to get your tray", he then turned and walked toward the door.

He stopped and said, "the entertainment will be starting in a few minutes and we hope you enjoy the show" and as he closed and locked the door Penelope could hear him laughing out in the hall. She was starving and the food smelled so good, she raised the lid off and saw chicken salad and some fruit, she sat there for a few minutes and then said, "they won't hurt me until then can get Derek to fall for her" it was then that she gave in and started eating the food that was in front of her.

Meanwhile the faux Penelope was across town sitting with one of her men in a car, she looked at the driver and said, "I need you to rough me up a little",  
he said, "mam I don't". She said, "I said I need you to rough me up a little now do it". He slapped her hard across the face and said, "I'm sorry", she took a deep breath and said, "do it again".

The man hit her hard across the face again, she smiled as she licked the blood that was coming from her lips, she then looked in the mirror and said, "not bad I will definitely have a shiner". She then looked at her watch and said, "we don't want them to find me to soon soooooo how about you and I go somewhere and have a little fun"?, he said, "yes mam".

The woman smiled as they headed up a dirt road, meanwhile as Penelope sat on the bed looking around she couldn't help but wonder just what her lookalike had in store for Derek and her friends. She saw a rigging hanging above her head, and said, "that must be what they plan on chaining me to when I am aloud to get up and walk.

Across town the lookalike and the driver get out of the car and she looks at him and says, "I'm going to need a lot of sympathy when I first go back sooo I need you to make it rough". The man smiled and said, "as you wish mam", he then grabbed her by the arm hard and pulled her toward a clearing, the woman smiled and said, "good, very very good, those bruises will make for a better show".

When they stopped walking she said, "rip the front of my dress open", he looked lustfully into her eyes and did what she said and with one rip the front of her dress was ripped open. She said, "how rip my bra off and make it look good", he ripped the front of her bra open and practically growled as he roughly ripped her panties off and threw them to the ground.

She said, "remember I want it rough and the rougher the better because I want Derek so worried about me that he doesn't want to leave my side", the man took a deep breath and nodded his head yes as he quickly removed his clothes. She looked at him and said, "take my bra and use it to tie my hands, I want them to be able to see that I have been tied", he nodded his head as he tied her hands together with her own bra.

The man looked at her and said, "are you sure about this"?, she said, "positive", he then hit her again knocking her to the ground, she smiled as he wasted no time getting between her legs. She looked up and said, "we don't want them to be able to tell who you are so be sure to use a condom", he nodded his head as he pulled one out of his wallet, she moaned in pleasure as he thrusted himself inside her hard and fast, she wrapped her legs around his waist and said, "ohhhhhhhhh yessss",

He kissed his way from her lips down to the side of her neck where he took great pleasure in marking her, he bit and sucked leaving marks all over her creamy white skin. He then kissed his way down to her breasts where he started roughly tugging and biting on her nipples, she arched her back and moaned as she met him thrust for thrust.

About half an hour later he collapses on the ground beside her, she rolls onto her side while he helps get her hands loosened from their binds, they then stand up and quickly get dressed and head back to the car. She looks at him and says, "we have to make sure this plan works but if for some reason it fails I need you to kill Penelope", he nods his head and says, "yes mam, just say the word and she's handled".

By the time the car made it to the location she looked at him and said, "now head back and this stays between you and me, got it", he nodded his head and said, "yes mam" before she opened the door and got out of the car. After the car pulled away she waited a few minutes before she staggered toward a parking lot.

The attendant at the gas station looked up and saw her and ran outside and just as he got to her she collapsed into his arms, meanwhile at the BAU Derek was pacing back and forth worrying about Penelope. He looked at Hotch and said, "I need to be out there looking for her Hotch, she needs us all out there looking for her not sitting here on our butts".

Hotch was pulled from the conversation with the ringing of his cell, he said, "Hotchner", he said, "this is he", Derek listened as he heard Hotch say, "how is she"? and then he said, "we'll be there as soon as possible". When he ended the call Derek said, "tell me Hotch"?, he looked up and said, "that was a nurse from Virginia General they just brought Penelope in".

Derek said, "let's get there, I need to see her, I need to be with her", Hotch put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "Derek wait", he said, "what, she isn't dead, please tell me that she isn't dead". He said, "no she isn't dead but she's been beaten up pretty bad and", he said, "and what"?, he said, "the nurse said that there was evidence that she's been raped", his heart sank as they all ran toward the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Switched-Ch 3

Penelope was sitting on the side of the bed when the tv suddenly came on, she leaned forward and said, "where is she"?, she then heard the faux Penelope say,  
"I hope you're watching this Penelope because it's about to get good". Penelope felt her heart race when she watched Derek and the team run into the room and straight over to her bedside.

Derek said, "ohhhhhh baby girl", he put his hand on her face causing her to jerk and he said, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have", she said, "di di did you get him"?, he shook his head and said, "not yet, can you give us a description"?, she said, "he wore a mask". Hotch said, "any tattoos or smells that might help us find him"?, she shook her head and said, "no nothing".

Derek looked down at her wrists and said, "are they giving you anything for the pain"?, she nodded her head yes as a doctor walked into the room, she looked at the team and said, "I need for you to step out so that we can dress her wounds". Derek said, "I want to stay", the doctor said, "it won't take long and then you can see her again".

After they stepped out into the hall Derek punched the wall and Reid said, "you need to calm down", he said, "don't tell me how to be", he said, "she's in shock right now Derek and even the slightest touch will bring back memories". He took a deep breath and said, "this son of a bitch is gonna pay for what he did and that's a promise".

JJ said, "she's strong Derek and in time she will be okay but what she went through was the worst thing a woman can be put through", he nodded his head yes in agreement as he wiped away the tears that were streaming down his cheeks. JJ walked over and wrapped her arms around him and held him tight and said, "I know you love her and we will find this sick bastard I promise".

He looked at her and said, "she's an amazing woman Jayje, she is the heart and soul of this team and the most loving person I have ever met and it breaks my heart to know that in just a few hours some sick bastard took all that away from her". Dave walked over and said, "we will make sure that she knows that we are all here for her", he nodded his head in agreement.

The doctor walked out into the hall and said, "I want to keep her overnight for observation and to keep an eye on those wounds but she can go home in the morning". Derek said, "can I stay with her"?, the doctor said, "that's fine but don't be surprised if she doesn't talk to you very much". Reid said, "did you talk to her about talking to a therapist"?, she said, "I did and right now she doesn't want to talk about that".

Hotch said, "is that normal"?, she said, "yes, because the majority of rape victims want to distance themselves from anything concerning the rape so when she didn't want to discuss it I wasn't at all surprised". Derek said, "where she wasraped, did you do tests to check for sexually transmitted diseases"?,  
she nodded her head yes ands aid, "we did and it appears that the rapist was wearing a condom".

JJ said, "what makes you say that"?, she said, "because there was no semen, there was tearing and bleeding but no semen", Reid said, "so whoever did this to her wanted to make sure that we wouldn't find out who he was". Hotch said, "was there any skin under her nails"?, she nodded her head and said, "now that we did find and we handed it over to the police".

Hotch looked at Reid and said, "I need you and Dave to head to the police department and see if they were able to find anything about him yet"?, they then turned and headed toward the elevator. Hotch said, "I want at least two of you here tonight just to make sure that he doesn't come back after her", Emily said, "I'll stay with Morgan", Hotch kissed her lips and said, "I need to go and check some things out but I'll be back but if there are any problems call me".

Emily said, "we will and please be careful", he took a deep breath and said, "always" Derek, JJ and Emily then headed toward Penelopes room at the end of the hall. Penelope was watching what was going on through what she could only assume was a camera in her glasses, she watched as her friends came back into the room and sat down.

Derek leaned forward and said, "baby girl the doctor is keeping you overnight for observation", she slowly turned her gaze to him and said, "okay, hospitals don't bother me". JJ looked at Emily and motioned for her to come out into the hall", Emily said, "did you hear what she just said"?, JJ said, "I did, do you think it's where she's in shock because everybody knows that Penelope hates hospitals".

Emily said, "well it might just be where she's in shock", JJ said, "yeah you're right" so they shrugged off Penelopes slip of the tongue, meanwhile as she sat on her bed the real Penelope couldn't help but smile because she knew that somebody would pick up on that slip of the lip. Penelope looked up when the door flew open and one of two guards came in.

While one was getting her tray the other unhooked her from the bed and put her on the contraption that was hanging from the ceiling, she stood there quietly until they both turned and left the room. She started pacing the room and said, "please figure out that she isn't me so that you can come and get me before it's to late" she reached up and wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face as she continued watching her friends with the fake Penelope".


	4. Chapter 4

Switched-Ch 4

Dereks heart broke as he sat down beside Penelope, she looked blankly up into his eyes and he said, "I'm here baby girl, I'm here", the fake Penelope who was wanting as much sympathy as possible just rolled over onto her side and closed her eyes. Emily said, "why don't you go out and grab us some coffee that way you can get some air".

He sighed and said, "maybe that will be the best thing right now", he got up and headed toward the door, he stopped and turned around and took one more look at her before walking out into the hall. Across town the real Penelope stood up and said, "what are you doing, why are you hurting him this way"?, she sat down and said, "this won't work, Derek, my Derek will never believe that you're me, NEVER".

Derek walked outside the hospital and leaned against the wall, he laid his head back and allowed the tears to fall, his heart was breaking knowing that the woman he loved with all his heart was laying in the bed upstairs a mere shell of the woman she was only a few hours ago. He ran his hand over his head and said, "we will find the man that did this to you and I promise that he will pay".

Emily sat at the foot of Penelopes bed and did what she did best, she started profiling her, since they had arrived at the hospital something seemed so so very different with Penelope but she couldn't put her finger on it. As she bit down on her bottom lip she thought, "maybe it's just a result of her rape,  
maybe it will pass as she heals".

A few minutes had passed and Emily assumed that Penelope had fallen asleep so she got up and walked over to the door, what she didn't see was that they fake Penelope glanced over her shoulder and smiled before she started moaning and moving all over the top of the bed. Emily walked closer and said, "Penelope it's okay, you're here and safe".

The fake Penelope said, "NOOOOOOOO, PLEASE DON'T", Emily said, "Penelope wake up, it's only a dream", Penelope said, "DON'T HURT ME, PLEASE NOOOOO", the doctor and a couple of nurses ran into the room and asked her to step out into the hall. She walked out into the hall and watched as they tried to calm a visible upset Penelope.

The doctor looked at one of the nurses and said, "Valium 25cc's stat", the nurse ran past Emily and came back a few minutes later, she handed the needed to the doctor who slid it into the port on her IV. It didn't take long for the meds to start taking effect and as things around the faux Penelope started getting black she inwardly smiled knowing that her plan was working.

Reid and Dave walked into the police station and over toward one of the officers and asked to speak to the lead detective on the Penelope Garcia case, they both weakly smiled and nodded their head as they were pointed to the officer against the wall. When they stopped in front of his desk he looked up and said,  
"can I help you"?. Reid and Dave flashed their badges and said, "yes we're agents Rossi and Dr Reid from the BAU and we are here to see if you have found any information on the Penelope Garcia case".

The officer stood up and said, "as a matter of fact this just came in", he handed the results from the skin that was under Penelopes fingernails, Dave said,  
"what does it say kid"?, Reid said, "the results come back to a Dominic Morris, he's been arrested several times for rape and twice for murder". Dave said,  
"is there an address in the files for him"?, the officer said, "the address listed is 254 Elkwood Street".

Dave pulled out his cell and after a few rings he heard, "Hotchner", Dave said, "Aaron the results came back to a Dominic Morris and his address is listed as 254 Elkwood Street". Hotch said, "I'll meet you there ASAP", Dave said, "any news on Penelope"?, Hotch sighed and said, "Emily just called and said that she had to be sedated".

Reid could tell by the look on Daves face that something had happened and when Dave said, "sedated but why"?, Hotch said, "she was having a nightmare from where she was raped and they couldn't calm her down". Dave said, "I'm sick of being behind this guy, we need to bring him down and we need to do it now before he goes after Penelope again".

Hotch said, "we're leaving the scene now", Dave said, "were you able to find anything"?, Hotch said, "nothing Dave, not a thing", Dave said, "we'll see you in a few" and then the call ended. Reid said, "why did they have to sedate Penelope"?, Dave put his hand on Reids shoulder and said, "she had a nightmare of where she was raped and they couldn't calm her down".

Reid nodded his head as they turned and headed out of the police station, he looked at Reid and said, "Hotch is meeting us there", as they climbed into the car their thoughts drifted off to Penelope. Meanwhile across town Penelope watches as Emily stands at the door and says, "come on Em notice something, please notice something".

Derek was walking up the hall and when he saw Emily outside her door he started running toward her, he got to the door and said, "what happened"?, Emily said, "she started having a nightmare and they couldn't calm her down so they sedated her". The doctor walked out into the hall and said, "she should be sleeping for the rest of the night".

Derek said, "is there anything we can do for her"?, she said, "be there for her but let her come to you when she's ready", Derek and Emily nodded their heads yes in agreement as they headed inside Penelopes room. Derek sat down beside Penelopes bed and said, "baby girl, I love you more than anything else on this earth and no matter what I have to do the bastard that did this to you will pay".

Across town the real Penelope wiped away tears that were falling down her face as she listened to her hotstuff telling her how much he loved her, she put one hand up toward the screen and said, "I love you to hotstuff, I always have and I always will".


	5. Chapter 5

Switched-Ch 5

Derek sat by Penelopes side all night and watched her sleep and the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was Derek sitting there with a huge smile on his face. He said, "how are you feeling sweetness"?, she took a deep breath and said, "empty, very very empty", he slid his hand toward hers and when he got close she pulled her hand back.

She could see the hurt in his eyes and said, "I'm sorry Derek, it's", he said, "baby I'm here for you and you don't have anything to be sorry about, it isn't your fault that you were taken and". She looked down at her hands and said, "he, he", Emily said, "you don't have to talk about it PG if you aren't ready to".

The fake Penelope looked up and said, "I can feel his hands all over me, I can feel his lips on my skin and I can hear him grunting and moaning as he did whatever he wanted to do". She reached up and wiped away a well placed tear and said, "why me Derek, why did he do this to me"?, he leaned forward and said, "I don't know sweetness but I can promise you that he will pay for what he did".

Meanwhile the real baby girl looks up at the tv and wonders if the other her was right, would she be able to get away with what she's doing, would she be able to make Derek fall in love with her". As she watched a heartbroken Derek Morgan on her screen she was starting to have her doubts that she would ever be found out.

Emily looked up when the rest of the team walked into the room, JJ handed her a cup of coffee and said, "here ya go Em, I thought you could use this", she smiled as she took a sip and said, "thanks Jayje". Reid handed Derek a cup and said, "here you go Morgan, just the way you like it", he sighed and said,  
"thanks pretty boy".

He then handed Penelope and she said, "no thanks I don't want any", Emily looked at JJ as she took another sip of her coffee, Hotch said, "has the doctor been in this morning"?, Derek shook his head and said, "not yet but she should be here anytime", Penelope took a deep breath and said, "I hope I get to go back to my apartment today".

Derek said, "about that I think it would be safer if you came back and stayed with me, at least until we catch the man that attacked you", she weakly smiled and said, "I appreciate the offer but". Derek said, "no buts gorgeous, you will stay at my place until we catch this guy so that I can protect you", after a few minutes she finally said, "okay sweetie, okay".

Penelope looked to her door when it flew open and a guard came into the room with her breakfast, he put it on the table beside her bed and said, "I'll be back to get the tray in 30 minutes" before turning around and walking out of the room. She took the lid off and saw pancakes, syrup, fresh fruit, juice and of course coffee.

While she ate her breakfast she glanced up at the tv trying to keep an eye on the faux Penelope, she just hoped that the team would start picking up on the mistakes the imposter was making. Dave said, "kitten were you able to rest any lastnight"?, she nodded her head and said, "it feels like I haven't slept in weeks but I slept all night".

Derek said, "you were a little restless but rested most of the night", he then looked at Hotch and said, "can I talk to you in the hall"?, he nodded his head and said, "sure, I need to update you on a few things anyway". He smiled at Penelope and said, "I'll be right back", she took a deep breath and said, "okay Derek".

Once they stepped out into the hall Derek said, "are we any closer in finding this sick freak"?, Hotch said, "we have a name but we haven't been able to find him yet". Derek said, "what was his name"?, Hotch said, "Dominic Morris and the skin that was under Penelopes nails did match him", Derek felt himself filling with rage at the thoughts of knowing he wasn't able to protect his baby girl from this man.

Hotch said, "I have a couple of agents already at your place and they will be there protecting and watching over Penelope until Dominic is caught", he then put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "and we will catch him". Derek nodded his head in agreement and said, "we definitley will man and when we do he is a dead man".

Hotch and Derek were pulled from their conversation when they saw the doctor walking up the hall toward them, she stopped and said, "was Penelope able to get any sleep lastnight"?, Derek said, "she was a little restless but she slept most of the night". The doctor nodded her head and smiled as she stepped inside Penelopes room with Derek and Hotch hot on her heels.


	6. Chapter 6

Switched-Ch 6

The doctor walked over to Penelopes bed and said, "are you ready to get out of here"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes definitley", the doctor sat down on the bed beside her and said, "I will release you later today but first I would like for you to meet with our counselor". She said, "I don't need to", the doctor said, "I think it would be a good idea".

She opened her mouth to refuse when Derek said, "it might help you have somebody to talk to, somebody that understands what happened to you", she sighed and after a few seconds agreed. The doctor said, "I have you an appointment set up for noon, how about after breakfast if you feel like it you can take a shower and change into your clothes"?, she smiled and said, "thank you".

The doctor said, "anytime Ms. Garcia, anytime", she looked at Derek and said, "can I talk to you for a minute"?, he nodded his head yes as he followed her out into the hall. Derek listened as the doctor said, "she needs to see a therapist, she needs to bet able to vent about what happened to her because if she doesn't it will make it harder for her to heal emotionally".

After finishing her breakfast Penelope stood up and walked as far as her chain would allow, it wasn't long before her door opened and the guard stepped in and picked up her tray. As he walked toward the door Penelope said, "excuse me", he turned around and she said, "would it be possible for me to maybe take a quick shower"?, he said, "I'll be right back, it's just you and me here right now so no tricks or else".

Penelope nodded her head as he walked out the door, after the door closed and locked she said, "just the two of us, maybe it will make it easier for me to get away". she felt her heart racing at the possibility of getting away from her captor and getting back to Derek before it was to late, before he fell in love and into bed with the imposter.

Derek watched from the door as his baby girl pushed around the food on her tray, she wasn't even eating the chocolate chip muffin that JJ brought and that is her favorite. He looked at the doctor and said, "I want her to get the help that she needs", she grinned and said, "I hope that her talking to the counselor is the start of her healing", he nodded his head in agreement.

As the team stood there talking to Penelope they were asking her questions she didn't know the answer to so she said, "guys I'm really tired", Emily said,  
"we'll go and let you rest before your appointment". She smiled and said, "thanks Emily", she put her hand on Penelopes leg and said, "anytime PG", JJ said,  
"we all love you Garcie and we're here for you, always".

The fake Penelope smiled and said, "thank you, thank you all so much for being here for me", Hotch said, "you rest and we'll visit with you later", she then nodded her head yes as they headed out of the room. Derek smiled as he looked down at her ahd said, "I'll be right back baby girl, I'm gonna walk them out to their cars".

She nodded her head and said, "okay handsome" as she rolled slowly on her side and pulled the cover up over her shoulder, Derek was the last to leave the room and he stopped to take one final glimpse of his baby girl before walking out into the hall to join the rest of the team. Derek looked at Reid and said,  
"pretty boy is her behavior normal"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes, she is withdrawing from everything and everyone right now, maybe that is what she needs to do to cope".

Across town the real Penelope was watching the tv screen while she was waiting for her guard to come back so she can try to make her escape, she reached up and wiped away a tear as she watched her worried family walk out the door. She listened as she heard her lookalike talking to herself but after a few words she felt her heart racing as the imposter started talking to her.

She sighed and said, "that was close, why are they asking me so many questions, well then I get Derek home Penelope he's mine and once I get him into bed and get pregnant with his child you will be nothing but a memory and I will be his baby girl forever". She then looked up at her door when her guard said,  
"you will have 5 minutes for your shower now come on".

Penelope smiled as she walked toward the man and said, "th th thank you", he said, "yeah yeah now let's go before I change my mind", she walked out of the room and walked up the hall until he told her to stop. He opened the bathroom door and said, "I'll be standing right here and remember you have 5 minutes from the time the door closes for your shower", she nodded her head as she walked inside and closed the door.

The guard heard the water running and figured that he would have a few minutes to go grab himself something to drink so he eased up the hall, after all the kitchen was only around the corner, what could possibly happen". Penelope heard footsteps so she walked over to the door and peeped and saw the guard turning around the corner.

She took a deep breath as she headed toward the other end of the hall, the closer she got to the door the faster she was going, she pushed the door open and closed it gently and then as she ran toward the driveway she said, "hang on hotstuff, hang on".


	7. Chapter 7

Switched-Ch 7

Penelope stopped running for a few minutes as she caught her breath, she looked around and had no idea where she was, the only thing she knew was that she was out in the middle of nowhere. She looked around trying to see if there was anything famaliar about the area and she was coming up with nothing, she then took a deep breath before she started running again.

The guard smiled as he stepped to the door, he looked down to his watch and said, "Penelope times up", he listened to the water to go off but it didn't so he said, "TIMES UP". He pushed the door open and said, "are you lis", he stopped talking when he saw that he was alone in the huge room, he grabbewd his cell and dialed the other guards.

It didn't take long before all of the guards were looking for Penelope, half on foot and the other half in their SUV's, the leader said, "when you find her make sure that she knows how much trouble she's in". One of the men laughed and said, "is it alright if we have a little fun with her, ya know what I mean boss"?, he grinned and said, "whoever finds her can have her for the night".

Meanwhile back in town everybody stands up when the counselor walks into the faux Penelopes room, she holds out her hand and says, "my name is Dr. Rebecca Page". Hotch held out his hand and said, "I'm Aaron Hotchner and this is my wife Emily, this is Spencer and JJ Reid, David Rossi and this is Derek Morgan",  
she smiled and said, "it's nice to meet you".

Hotch looked at Penelope and said, "we'll see you later Penleope", she nodded her head and said, "okay" as she watched her friends turn and walk out of her room. Derek stopped outside the door and said, "maybe I should stay just in case she needs me"?, Reid said, "Morgan right now she needs to talk to the doctor and who knows this session might help her break through and start the healing process", he sighed as they all headed toward the elevator.

Becky sat down across from Penelope and said, "I want you to know that I am here to help you, I'm here to listen and to try to help you cope and start to heal". The imposter said, "how can you help me, I was raped, that sick freak tied me up with my bra, with my own bra and had his way with me over and over until he was finally finished".

Becky listened as Penelope told in great detail what happened to her, when Penelope was finished she said, "I feel there is more to what happened to you than what you are telling". She looked up and said, "wh wh what"?, she said, "maybe you saw, heard or smelled something that might help them find the man that did this to you".

She took a deep breath and said, "he wore a mask so I didn't see his face", the doctor said, "well according to the file they were able to get a match on someone from the skin under your nails". Her eyes got huge and her heart started racing and Becky put her hand on Penelopes and said, "are you alright"?, she said, "wh what if he comes after me again"?, she said, "your team and the police are working together to make sure that they catch this man so that he will pay for what he did".

As they sat there Becky said, "I think that a few more sessions with me will help Penelope", she said, "I don't like thinking about what happened to me, to know what he did and have to relive it over and over". She said, "the only way you are going to heal is to accept it and try to pick up the pieces and move on".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "maybe you're right", Becky said, "how about I do a home visits with you, would that make it easier"?, she took a deep breath and said, "yes but I will be staying with my boyfriend, well just until they find the man that hurt me". Becky said, "that's a good idea because right now you don't need to be left alone", she weakly smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

Penelope stops when she hears something, she smiles and says, "a car, I have to be close to a road", she took a few more steps and looked down over the hill and said, "come on Garcie you're so close, you have to stop this imposter before she hurts your family". She felt her heart racing as she practically running down the hill toward the road.

After the doctor left she quickly grabbed her cell and dialed Dominics number, after a few rings someone answered and didn't say anything and she said, "it's me". Dominic said, "yes mam". she said, "they know who you are so I need you to leave town and do it fast and don't come back, when this is all over I will contact you, do you understand"?, after a few seconds he said. "yes mam".

After the call ended she took a deep breath and said, "they can never learn the truth", she jumped when she heard Derek say, "who can't ever learn what"?,  
she turned around and saw a very worried Derek standing behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

Switched-Ch 8

The imposter said, "I didn't know you were there", Derek started walking closer and closer to her, he stopped in front of her and said, "who can't find out what"?, she said, "I can't let you all find out how weak I feel, I let this happen Derek". He took a deep breath and said, "you didn't let this sick freak do anything baby, he tied you up with your bra and violated you over and over, he forced himself on you Penelope, none of this is your fault".

She reached up and wiped away the forced tears and said, "will I always feel this way"?, he said, "no sweetness, it will take some time but you will heal,  
both emotionally and physically, I promise". He smiled at her and said, "are you ready to get out of here"?, she took a deep breath and said, "you have no idea how much".

He said, "I'll go get the paperwork and that way I can take my girl home", she smiled as she watched him turn and head out to the nurses station, once she was sure she was alone she blew out a deep breath and said, "that was close". About an hour later Derek and Penelope were walking into Dereks house, once they stepped inside he said, "how about you sit and rest on the couch and I'll get you some tea"?, she smiled up at him and said, "thank you".

While he was walking into the kitchen she walked over and sat down on the couch and waited for her Derek to join her, while she was waiting she laid her head back on the back of the couch and closed her eyes. Derek walked over and saw her with her eyes closed and quietly walked over and put her tea on the table in front of her.

She opened her eyes and said, "it feels good to be here with you", he sat down on the couch beside her and she said, "I feel safe here with you", he took a deep breath and said, "I'll do anything to make sure you're safe". She then picked up the cup and took a sip of tea and said, "are you sure that me staying here is okay"?, he said, "there is no other place I want you to be then here by my side".

Derek said, "you didn't eat anything this morning how about I fix us something to eat"?, she said, "that sounds great, I'm starving", he said, "what would you like"?, she said, "surprise me". He stood up and laughed and said, "surprise you huh"?, she nodded her head and said, "anything's fine", he said, "how about some of my mommas famous Chicken Alfredo"?, she said, "that sounds great".

Before he headed to the kitchen he said, "why don't you lay back and rest until I get our food ready"?, she grinned and said, "that sounds like a great idea handsome". She glanced over her shoulder and smiled as she watched him working to fix them something to eat, she laid her head back and said, "I could get use to this".

Meanwhile Penelope finally made it down to the road, the hill was rockier than she thought and she twisted her ankle which was making walking very hard and traveling downhill almost impossible. Once she caught her breath she looked left and right and didn't see anybody so she decided to head north hoping that she would soon run into some traffic.

The faux Penelope was laying on the couch watching television with a huge smile on her face, she looked to make sure Derek was still in the kitchen before she whispered, "it's working, I'm pulling this off. She sighed happily wondering what hell and torment the real Penelope was going through as she watched her with her family.

Derek looked over his shoulder and said, "babyyyyyy, how did things go with the counselor"?, she said, "it went good handsome, I think I'm starting to make some progress". He smiled as he put the food in the plates and said, "that's great baby girl, that's great", he put the food on the table and said, "dinner's ready sweetness".

She stood up moaning a little from the bruises but inwardly smiling from how she got them as she made her way slowly to the table, Derek pulled out her chair and said, "allow me princess". She sat down and grinned and said, "thank you kind sir", he said, "anything for you goddess", after he joined her at the table he said, "I hope you enjoy it".

She took a bite and said, "this is delicious", he said, "thanks, I followed mommas reciepe to the letter", she laughed and said, "well it's amazing", he looked up at her and said, "I would do anything for you". They then spent the next half hour talking as they enjoyed the wonderful meal that Derek had fixed for them.

Meanwhile Penelope saw something coming in the distance, she started waving her arms hoping and praying that the car would stop and that she could get back to her family soon. She smiled as the car started slowing down and then stopped, the window went down and the older woman said, "are you lost honey"?, she said, "can you please take me to the nearest phone"?, she said, "sure hop in".

Penelope said, "thank you" as she limped her way into the car, when the car was put in drive she smiled and said, "where are we mam", she said, "no mam stuff sweetie call me Meg". Penelope said, "where are we Meg"?, she said, "we are in Indiana", Penelope said to herself, "hang on hotstuff I'm coming" as the car made it's way closer and closer to a phone.

.


	9. Chapter 9

Switched-Ch 9

After dinner Derek said, "why don't you go and relax and I'll join you in a few minutes"?, she smiled up at him and said, "okay", he smiled as he watched her head into the living room. She had only been in there for a few minutes when her cell started beeping, she picked it up and saw that it was a message from on of her guards.

As she read the message she started panicing because Penelope was lose, she said, "think of something, think of something" and suddenly she jumped up and said, "Derek can I ask you something"?, he closed the dishwasher door and headed toward her and said, "sure baby, you can ask me anything", she patted the seat beside her.

He walked over and sat down and she said, "would you get mad if I asked if we could go out of town"?, he said, "go out of town but why"?, she said, "there are to many bad memories here in town for me right now". He said, "baby you need to allow yourself some time to heal", she said, "my head tells me that you are right but my heart isn't getting that message".

Derek said, "how about if we head up to Rossi's cabin"?, she said, "that sounds good, maybe the rest of the team can come with us"?, he said, "let me make some calls and see if I can arrange something". She sat there with her heart racing, her plan was falling apart, Penelope was lose and heading back home,  
true it would take her several hours to get here but she could stop at a phone anywhere and call and then all of my hard work would all be for what, it woul be for nothing".

Penelope looked at Meg and said, "how far is it to the phone"?, Meg said, "sadly it's still quite a while", Penelope said, "are you kidding"?, she shook her head and said, "sadly no". Penelope said, "you wouldn't happen to have a cell phone would you"?, she said, "sorry Penelope but I don't", she glanced over and said, "are you sure you're alright"?, she said, "let's just say I had a rough day".

Meg said, "what happened, that is if you don't mind me asking"?, Penelope spent the next several minutes filling her new friend in on what had happened to her over the past day. Meg said, "and this woman that looks like you do you have any idea who she is"?, Penelope shook her head and said, "I have no idea who she is but I know that she's after my hotstuff".

Meg laughed and said, "he sounds like quite a man", she sighed and said, "he is Meg, he certainly is", Meg put her hand on Penelopes and said, "don't worry Penelope I'll get you to that phone, it might take a little while but I promise you that I will get you there". Penelope smiled and said, "thank you so much Meg, I don't know where I would be right now if it weren't for you stopping to get me", the two women sighed as they continued in search of that phone.

Derek walked into the room and said, "good news, everybody can go so we are going to head out in a few minutes", she sighed happily and said, "we have an amazing family don't we"?, he smiled and said, "that we do baby girl, that we do". He said, "I'll run upstairs and pack a couple of bags and then I'll run you back to your place to grab some things", she nodded her head as she watched him heading up the stairs.

She paced back and forth in front of the fireplace as she sent message after message to her goons hoping that they had caught Penelope but so far they hadn't seen any sign of her. She threw her head back and said, "I can't believe this, I can't believe that she got away and that at any time she could call or just walk in here and ruin all of my plans".

Penelope smiled when they pulled into a gas station and Meg said, "there is a pay phone in here", the two women got out of the car and headed inside so that she could make her call. Derek looked at Penelope and said, "sweetness we don't get cell service up here soooooooooo until we head back none of us will be getting any calls", she nodded her head and said, "I forgot that handsome, thanks for reminding me" and as she turned her cell off she sighed deeply knowing that she was safe, well for now.

Penelope dialed Dereks number and after a few rings it went to voicemail and hearing his voice brought a smile to her face, so she hung up the phone and looked at Meg. Meg said, "why didn't you leave him a message"?, she said, "everything that I tell him needs to be said face to face", Meg nodded her head and said,  
"where do you live"?, she said, "Quantico Virginia".

Penelope nervously tried all the team and all of their calls went to voicemail, she said, "I wonder where they are"?, Meg said, "come on girlllllllll what are we waiting on we've got to save your hotstuff", both girls grinned as they headed back toward Megs car.


	10. Chapter 10

Switched-Ch 10

Several long hours later after a snack Derek walked into the bedroom and saw Penelope laying on the bed facing the window, he turned around and started to walk out and she said, "please don't go Derek". He walked over to the bed and said, "is there anything I can do to make you feel better"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "can you just lay with me, I need to feel your body next to mine, I need to feel safe".

He toed off his shoes and climbed onto the bed behind her and said, "how's this"?, she reached behind her and pulled his arm around her and relaxed against his chest and said, "perfect". The imposter smiled knowing that she was getting closer and closer to getting what she truly wanted more than anything and that was Derek Morgan".

JJ looked at Emily and said, "have you noticed anything odd about Garcie"?, Emily said, "yep, she doesn't mind staying in the hospital and she doesn't want coffee first thing in the morning". Reid said, "I've noticed that she has trouble looking us in the eyes, it's like she's afraid that we are going to see something that she doesn't want us to see", they nodded their heads in agreement.

Meanwhile Meg looked at Penelope as they pulled into a gas station and said, "sorry Penelope but I gotta use the restroom", she smiled and said, "how about I get us something to drink"?, she said, "sounds good, I'll only be a minute". Before Meg headed to the bathroom she handed Penelope some money and smiled as Penelope walked over to the cooler and grabbed some drinks and headed to the counter.

She put the drinks on the table and when the clerk walked to the register she said, "Toby when did you start working here"?, he said, "I've been here about 2 weeks Penelope, how have you been"?, she said, "long story Toby, long story". He said, "did you all forget something"?, she looked at him and said, "what are you talking about"?, he said, "Derek was in here several hours ago".

She smiled and said, "he was here"?, he said, "yeah he came in to get some snacks for you and said that you were all heading up to Rossis cabin for the rest of the week". She said, "thank you Toby, thank you so much and I need you to do me a favor", he smiled at her and said, "you're welcome now what can I do for you beautiful"?, Penelope leaned in and said, "I need to make a call to my boss".

Toby handed her the phone and said, "anything for you", she winked at him and said, "thanks I owe you big time", Meg walked out and said, "is something going on"?, she said, "thanks to Toby here I know where the team is and now I need to get some help". Meg smiled as she listened to Penelope talking to Erin Strauss and filling her in on everything that happened.

A few minutes later she handed Toby back his phone and said, "you don't know how much you helped me Toby", he said, "just seeing that smile on your beautiful face is more than enough for me". Meg said, "he's a sweetie isn't he"?, she nodded her head and said, "that he is Meg, that he is", she looked at Meg and said, "the team and hotstuff are a couple of miles away and we need to hurry, I have to find out who this crazy woman is", Meg nodded her head in agreement as they headed to the door.

She stopped and turned around and said, "thanks again Toby you are a life saver", he smiled and waved and said, "anytime Penelope, anytime" as he watched her and Meg walk out the door and climb into their car. Derek woke up to the feeling of Penelopes lips on his, he said, "baby what are you doing"?, she took a deep breath and rested on her elbow.

Derek said, "you need time to heal", she said, "I need you Derek, I need to be able to feel your touch and not his", he said, "baby you need time", she then shook her head and said, "no what I need is for the love of my life to make love to me". Derek opened his mouth to tell her that she needed to wait a little longer she gently pressed her lips against his.

The imposter deepened the kiss by thrusting her tongue inside his mouth, their tongues battled for control for several minutes before he pulled back and said,  
"baby girl we need to stop before I'm not able to". She caressed his cheek and said, "I don't want to stop, I want to be able to feel your touch and not his, please help me, please make love to me".

He brushed hair back out of her eyes and said, "I don't think you're ready for this", she said, "please Derek, please help me heal", Derek then rolled her gently over onto her back and pressed his lips against hers. He pulled back and said, "I love you", she said, "I love you to, you have noooooo idea how much you mean to me".

Derek pulled his shirt off and tossed it on the floor behind them as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her, meanwhile outside Penelope and Meg were pulling up in front of the cabin. Derek slowly pulled Penelopes shirt over her head and tossed it on the floor beside his, he was speechless when he saw the bruises that were on her body.

Derek looked down at her chest and Penelope said, "what's wrong handsome, don't you like what you see"?, he said, "I do sweetness but it's what I don't see that I'm wondering about". Her mouth flew open and she said, "I I I don't know what you're talking about", he pointed to her chest and said, "where are the scars from where you got shot"?

They got out of the car and ran toward the door, Penelope raised her hand and knocked on the door and when the door flung open Reid said, "Garcia, what are you doing outside and where are your bruises"?, she threw her arms around him and said, "my heap of gray matter I love you". JJ and Hotch walked over and Hotch said, "what were you doing outside"?, JJ said, "waittttttttt if you were outside then who's with Derek"?,

Penelope said, "where's my hotstuff"?, he said, "he's upstairs with you", she ran past him and headed for the stairs and Reid said, "HE'S IN THE LAST ROOM ON THE RIGHTTTTTTT" as she disappeared at the top of the stairs. She quickly made her way toward the bedroom door and when she threw the door open Derek looked up and said, "baby girl but but but how"?, she crossed her arms and said, "do you want to tell him or should I"?


	11. Chapter 11

Switched-Ch 11

Derek looked at the woman on the bed and then at the one standing beside him and said, "what's going on here"?, the real Penelope said, "I can tell you what happened handsome, this woman is an imposter". The faux Penelope laughed and said, "I'm the real Penelope and you are the imposter", Derek climbed off the bed and ran his hand over his head before putting his shirt back on.

The rest of the team ran into the room and Emily, JJ and Reid in unison said, "I knew it", Derek said, "baby girl" and both of the Penelopes said, "yesss",  
he said, "which one of you is the real Penelope"?, they both looked at each other and started telling each other off and Hotch said, "QUIETTTTTTT" and both women stopped and looked at him.

Hotch said, "we need to get a few things straight here", the faux Penelope said, "get this imposter out of our room", Penelope said, "the only imposter here is you sister". Emily looked at the faux Penelope and said, "were you even raped"?, she said, "of course I was, you were there, you saw the bruises", she raised the cover and said, "you can look at them".

Penelope said, "how did that happen, she didn't look like that when she left me at the building", Derek said, "building what building"?, Dave said, "waitttt a minute". Derek said, "which one of you is my baby girl"?, both in unison said, "I AM", he shook his head and said, "what are we going to do Hotch"?, he said, "well first we need to seperate these two and" he didn't get to finish his sentence because the Penelope on the bed jumped out of bed and knocked the real Penelope to the floor.

Derek, Reid, Hotch and Dave were finally able to pull the two women apart and Hotch said, "that's enough", he looked at JJ and said, "call the police", she pulled out her cell and the real Penelope said, "no need, they are already on their way". Penelope looked at the woman in front of her and said, "why did you do this"?, she said, "why are you doing this to me, especially after everything I've been through".

Penelope said, "just what have you been through"? and before she could answer Hotch said, Derek said, "how could I have been so stupid", Penelope said, "what are you talking about hotstuff"?, he said, "I was fooled by this this". Penelope wrapped her arms snuggly around him and said, "imposter", she said, "what tipped you that she wasn't me"?, he raised her shirt and said, "this right here".

She looked down and said, "my scar"?, he said, "yes because she didn't have it", Penelope said, "just how far did the two of you get"?, the imposter said,  
"not far enough, you ruined everything". Penelope got in her face and said, "he was never yours, he never loved you, he loved me", he kissed the top of her head and said, "now and forever baby, now and forever".

Derek looked at the woman and said, "what is your name, your real name"?, she said, "my name is Amber Gartin", Derek said, "waittttt didn't we date back a few years ago"?, she said, "yes we did and then when you stopped seeing me when you had your fill I decided that I would become the one woman that you truly wanted and that's her".

Penelope said, "you are one sick piece of work", she looked at Derek and said, "she was going to keep me chained up in that place until you married her", he looked at her and said, "you should have done more research on my baby girl because there is only one Penelope Marie Garcia". The imposter said, "if only you would have loved me".

Derek said, "you never stood a chance", she said, "you weren't saying that when we were making love", he said, "let's get this straight, we never made love,  
you and I had sex and that's it". She said, "it was love and nothing but love for me", he wrapped his arms around Penelope and said, "come on baby girl let's get out of here and let the police take care of the Penelope wanna be".

Penelope walked over to the imposter and said, "I told you that you would never fool him", she turned her head as the police officers walked into the room and one of them said, "you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law and you have the right to an attorney and to have one present at the time of questioning and if you can't afford one then one will be appointed for you now do you understand these rights that I have just read to you"?, she nodded her head yes and when the officer looked down to put the cuffs on her she grabbed her gun and aimed it at Penelope and fired.


	12. Chapter 12

Switched-Ch 12

Penelope watched as if everything started happening in slow motion, Derek saw the gun being aimed at his baby girl and when it was fired he jumped in front of her. As his body hit the floor the imposter was fighting with the officer to get control back of the gun and Penelope looked up in time to see the dead boby of the woman that had made their life a nightmare after she was shot repeatedly by Reid, JJ and several officers".

She then dropped to her knees and said, "Derek, Derek", he said, "are you okkkkkkay"?, she kissed his lips gently and said, "I'm fine, you my hero once again saved my life". Derek said, "what about"?, Penelope said, "don't worry she's dead, she can't hurt us anymore", Reid holstered his gun and ran over to his friend.

Penelope said, "you need to hang on okay"?, he looked up at her and said, "don't cry, don't cry baby", she said, "you have to stay with me, please stay with me". Reid pushed up his shirt and Penelope said, "how bad is it"?, Reid said, "he's been shot on the left side of his chest", the rolled him over and Reid said, "there is no exit wound so the bullet is still inside him".

JJ walked over and said, "medics are on the way", Dave and Emily ran into the room with towels and a first aid kit, Reid said, "hang on Morgan I'm going to try to clean this wound and see if I can stop the bleeding". Derek put his bloody hand on Penelopes and said, "I lo love youuuu", she said, "don't you do that Derek Morgan, don't you dare do that".

Dereks eyes started closing and Penelope said, "I love you Derek, please don't close your eyes, please stay with me", Reid worked harder than he ever had before as he tried to stop the blood that was gushing out of Dereks chest. Hotch wrapped his arms around Emily as she buried her head in his chest and said,  
"he can't die Aaron, he just can't".

Reid said, "hang on Morgan, you can't leave us, you're my big brother and Henrys uncle and we're not giving up on you, do you hear me"?, Derek moaned as his eyes opened and he nodded his head and said, " hear y you pr pr pretty b b boy". Reid said, "medics should be here in a few minutes and you are going to be fine".

Penelope wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face and said, "you are the love of my life Derek Morgan and I don't know what I would do without you". Derek looked at her and said, "I lo lo love you ba ba baby girl", she said, "Derek, please fight, I need you to fight to come back to us", he nodded his head and said, "al al always".

As she felt his grip on her hand she said, "Derek Morgan will you do me the honor of marrying me"?, he weakly smiled and said, "ye ye yes", she leaned down and kissed his lips and said, "when you get better I'm gonna make an honest man of you". He said, "pr prom promises pr prom promises ba baby", she said, "I need you to fight to stay with me", he gently squeezed her hand and said, "fo for forever".

Reid looked up and said, "where are those medics"?, JJ who was on the phone with 911 said, "they are pulling up the driveway now", Penelope said, "did you hear that hotstuff, help is here". Derek said, "I'm co co cold", she jerked the cover off the bed and laid it loosely around him not covering up the area Reid was working on and said, "is that better"?, he said, "yesssssss".

Seconds later medics stormed into the room and over to their patient, Hotch walked over and pulled Penelope back, she said, "nooooo I need to stay with him Hotch, he needs me". Hotch said, "we'll stand right here", she then watched as the medics and Reid worked feverishly to save the love of her life, she stood there with his team, his family as the blood oozed out of his chest and laid on Daves floor.

The medics quickly checked his vital signs and then looked at Reid and shook their head, Reid listened as they said, "BP 80/40, respirations 25", Penelope said, "he has to be alright, he just has to be". Reid helped load Derek onto the gurney and he stepped aside as they hurried out of the room with the team right behind them.


	13. Chapter 13

Switched-Ch 13

Several long minutes later the ambulance carrying Derek roared into the ER parking, several doctors came running out and as Derek was getting unloaded one of the medics was giving report. Penelope watched helplessly as Derek was raced inside, she was right behind the gurney as it made its way inside the large exam room.

She stood in the corner out of the way as the doctors worked feverishly to stabliize Derek, blood, all she could see was blood as the dressing was removed from his chest. Meanwhile the SUVs carring the rest of the team pulled up, JJ and Emily jumped out of the car and ran inside in search of Penelope and news of Derek.

Emily looked at the nurse and flashed her FBI badge and said, "our friend Derek Morgan was just brought in", the nurse said, "the doctors are in working on him now mam". JJ said, "can you tell us anything"?, she said, "not yet mam but one of the doctors will be out to talk to you just as soon as they are able to".

JJ sighed and said, "thank you" as her and Emily walked over to join the rest of the team, Emily said, "we need to call his mom and sisters", Dave said, "it's already been handled". Reid said, "did the nurse tell you anything about Morgan"?, she shook her head and said, "no", Emily said, "they are still working on him and just as soon as they can somebody will be out to talk to us".

Hotch said, "I need to call Erin and fill her in on what happened" as he turned and walked away, Dave said, "where's kitten"?, Emily said, "we assume that she's back with Derek". They walked over and sat down hoping that somebody would be out soon to tell them how Dereks doing, Dave sat down beside JJ and she looked over at him and said, "so how long have you and Fran been dating"?, he said, "what, how did you know"?, she said, "wellllll you have been disappearing a lot on our days off and you are often getting calls where all you do is smile and you had her number on speed dial soooooo I put all that together", he grinned and said, "we've been seeing each other for a few months".

Reid said, "what does Derek think about it"?, he said, "that's just it he doesn't know about us yet", Emily said, "how do you think he's gonna take it", he said, "I'm hoping that he'll see how happy she is and be okay with it". JJ said, "his mom is very important to him", Dave nodded his head and said, "she's important to me to JJ, I love her".

Emily said, "awwwww that's great Dave" as she threw her arms around him. he said, "she's an amazing woman and I don't know what I would do without her, I really don't". JJ crossed her legs and smiled at Dave, she sighed and laid her head on Spencers shoulder as they all sat there wondering what was going on with their friends.

One of the nurses walked over to Penelope when Dereks heart started racing and pulled her from the room, she said, "noooo please he needs to know I'm here with him". The nurse wrapped her arms around Penelope and said, "they are getting ready to take him to surgery", she wiped her tears away and said, "please let me tell him I love him before you take him".

She said, "stay right here and I'll ask the doctor", she nodded her head as the nurse headed back inside, she then motioned for Penelope to come closer to the bed. She leaned down and kissed his lips gently and said, "I love you Derek and I need you to fight to coem back to me", she rested her head against his for a few seconds and said, "don't leave me, please don't leave me".

The doctor said, "I promise that someone will keep you informed on his condition throughout the surgery", she took a deep breath and kissed him one final time before they wheeled him away. She watched as he disappeared around the corner before she slowly headed out to join the rest of the team, when JJ saw her she ran over to her.

Penelope said, "th th they took him down for sur surgery", JJ wrapped her arms around her friend and said, "he's going to be alright Garcie", she said, "I can't lose him Jayje". Emily put her hand on Penelopes shoulder and said, "he's a fighter PG and he will fight with everything he has to come back to you,  
back to his baby girl".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "he is the best thing that's ever happened to me", Emily smiled as she wiped her friends eyes and said, "he feels the same way about you PG, he always has". She took a deep breath and said, "I need to call Fran", Dave said, "she's already on the way kitten", she looked up at him and said, "Fran's a lucky woman Dave".

He smiled and said, "what are you talking about Bella"?, she kissed his cheek and said, "to have two such amazing men in her corner", he said, "how did you know"?, she said, "I know love when I see it". He wrapped his arms around her and said, "Derek is a lucky man to have such a beautiful woman in his life to", she laid her head down on his shoulder and allowed the tears to slide down her cheeks as she gave a silent prayer asking God to please let Derek be alright and come back to her.


	14. Chapter 14

Switched-Ch 14

Several long hours later and a few updates on Dereks condition the team sat waiting on confirmation that the surgery was indeed over and news that Derek was going to be alright. Penelope jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see Fran Morgan standing behind her, she stood up and threw her arms around Fran and said, "ohhhhh Fran all this is my fault".

Fran said, "honey none of this is your fault, Dave filled me in on what happened and my son got hurt saving the woman that he loved and I would expect nothing less from him". Penelope said, "but", Fran wiped away the tears and said, "no buts Penelope", she took a deep breath and said, "has anybody heard any news lately"?, Reid said, "not in the past 62 minutes and 45 seconds".

Fran smiled and said, "hopefully soon we will get the word that Derek is out of surgery so that we can see him", Penelope nodded her head and said, "from your lips Fran". She looked around and said, "where are Desi and Sarah"?, she blew out a deep breath and said, "they will be here in the morning", Fran said,  
"how are you holding up sweetie"?, she said, "I still can't believe that this this woman was able to look, sound and act like me and she made my family all believe that she was me welllllllll for a little while anyway".

JJ said, "there were little hints that got our attention right away", Emily said, "yes like the fact that she didn't care to stay at the hospital, everybody knows that PG doesn't like hospitals. Reid said, "and then she didn't want coffee the next morning, Penelope always wants coffee", Penelope squeezed Reids cheeks and said, "that's right my heap of wonderful gray matter".

Fran said, "what did she do to prove to Derek that she wasn't you"?, Penelope said, "she didn't have my scar", Fran said, "ohhhhh the one from where you were shot"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "that's the one, she didn't have it and that was the dead giveaway to my hotstuff". Fran said, "why don't they tell us something"?, Reid said, "they should be out any time now".

She laid her head on Rossis shoulder and closed her eyes as he kissed the top of her head and said, "he's a fighter Bella", she looked up at him and said, "I can't lose him Dave, he's my baby boy". He said, "I've never known a stronger man than your son and soon he will be a pain in our butts just like he's always been", causing everybody to laugh.

Emily looked over at Penelope and said, "is there anything I can get you, some coffee, tea or maybe something to eat"?, she said, "I'm not hungry but thanks Em". She said, "anytime PG, anytime", Fran said, "honey you really do need to eat because when Derek wakes up and finds out that his baby girl hasn't been eating he's going to be upset and you know it".

She smiled and said, "you're right Fran but I'm really not that hungry", JJ said, "how about a sandwich and some tea"?, she said, "alright Jayje that sounds good". Emily looked at JJ and said, "I'll go with you Jayje", Penelope then watched as her friends headed toward the cafeteria to grab her something to eat while they waited on word of Dereks condition.

Fran took a deep breath and said, "this reminds me of when Derek was a little boy and fell out of his treehouse", Penelope said, "what happened"?, she said,  
"I told him not to climb that tree but he did it anyway and then he fell and got hurt". Reid said, "did he break his arm"?, she said, "yes, how did you know that Spencer"?, he said, "approximately 47.4% of falls from trees result in broken arms".

Fran grinned and said, "he scared me to death that day but he has a sense of adventure like his father and once he sets his mind on something that is no stopping him". Penelope grinned and said, "I have something to tell you", Fran said, "don't keep me in suspense", she laughed and said, "I asked Derek to marry me".

Fran said, "please tell me that he had the good sense to say yes"?, she wiped her eyes and said, "he accepted and just as soon as he's able I'm going to marry him and spend the rest of my life loving him". Dave smiled as Fran said, "well it's about time that the two of you got things right", Penelope said,  
"you mean that you knew to"?, she said, "since the first time I saw the two of you together I knew that one day you would end up together".

Penelope grinned and said, "really"?, she said, "yes honey really, every time Derek would come for a visit it was my baby girl did this or my goddess said that sooooooooo that was more than enough to let me know how much he loves you". Penelope said, "I love him more than I ever thought possible", she put her hand on top of Penelopes and said, "he feels the same way about you sweetie".

They looked up a few minutes later to see JJ and Emily coming back into the waiting room and after Penelope took a few bites of sandwich she said, "thanks girls I do feel better now". They smiled and said in unison, "anytime", Penelope took a sip of her coffee and looked up to see a couple of doctors walking her way.

Everybody stood up and walked over toward the doctors, when one stepped forward and said, "we have some good news and some bad news", Penelope and Fran both felt their heart drop.


	15. Chapter 15

Switched-Ch 15

Penelope looked at the doctor and said, "is he"?, the doctor said, "he's in recovery but it was touch and go there after our last update", she looked at his worried family and said, "we lost him a couple of times on the table but were able to get him back". Reid said, "how much damage did the bullet do"?, she said, "it bounced around in there and cracked a few ribs before lodging very close to his heart".

Fran said, "is my son going to be alright"?, she said, "I'm not going to lie to you the worst isn't over for Derek, not by a long shot", Penelope said, "when can we see him"?, she said, "it will be a few hours and then only 2 at a time and only for a few minutes". Fran said, "what are his chances"?, the doctor took a deep breath and said, "right now about 50/50".

Penelope wiped away the tears and said, "were you able to remove the bullet"?, she said, "yes but he lost a lot of blood so if any of you are his type please donate to the blood bank". Fran said, "I'm the same type as my son", Hotch said, "so am I", Reid said, "me to", the doctor said, "if you three will follow me please I'll show you to the lab".

Hotch, Reid and Fran nodded their heads as they started to follow the doctor, she took a few steps and said, "the next 72 hours are critical for Derek, if he can survive them his chances greatly improve". Penelope said, "thank you doctor, thank you for everything", she said, "you're welcome and I'll have a nurse notify you when you can see Derek" before turning back around and leading the trio to the lab.

JJ walked over and wrapped her arm around Penelope and said, "he's going to be okay Garcie and soon the two of you will be planning that beautiful wedding of yours". She wiped away the tears that were streaming down her cheek and said, "he has to be alright Jayje, he just has to be", Emily put her hand on her friends shoulder and said, "he's a fighter and there is nothing that will stop him from fighting to come back to you PG", she smiled as they all sat down waiting for news on when they could see Derek.

Meanwhile while the team were waiting Derek could feel himself hovering over his body, he looked down and said, "what's happening to me"?, he couldn't help but smile as he heard the famaliar voice saying, "hello son". He looked up to see his dad motioning for him to come closer, he said, "dad, dad is it really you"?, James Morgan smiled and said, "it's me son, it's really me".

Derek walked over to his father and said, "am I, did I die"?, he said, "no son, you are still very much alive, it's going to be a rough ride for you but you are going to be alright". He smiled as he felt his fathers loving arms wrap around him, Derek said, "don't get me wrong dad I'm glad to see you but if I'm not dead why exactly am I seeing you"?, James said, "I'm here to show you what you need to fight for".

He said, "but you said that I was going to be alright"?, he put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "and you will, that is if you chose to fight", he looked back and saw his body laying in the bed hooked up to countless machines. James said, "follow me son and I'll show you what you could have if you chose to fight".

Derek happily followed his father waiting to see what his future could hold for him, he looked up and saw his mother, Hotch and Reid all donating blood, he said, "what's happening"?, James said, "you lost a lot of blood and the bank was getting low so your family is donating the blood necessary to help you with your recovery".

He looked at his mother and said, "I don't know what I would have done without momma after you died", James said, "she is an amazing woman raising the three of you kids on her own". Derek nodded his head in agreement and said, "she is still an amazing woman dad", he looked at Derek and said, "she's happy now son,  
she's happy with your friend".

Derek said, "what are you talking about"?, he said, "your mother is finally moving on to find the happiness that I can't give her anymore and I'm glad that she is moving on with a great man like David Rossi". Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "Rossi, what do you mean momma is moving on with Rossi"?, his dad laughed and said, "your mother deserves to be happy son don't you agree"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes dad, I definitley agree with that".

James said, "she still loves me son, she always will but it's time for her to move on and I want you to not fight her", he said, "it will be hard seeing momma with another man that isn't you but if she's moving on I'm glad it's with a great man like Dave". James said, "we have many stops son, are you ready to see more"?, he smiled and said, "show me the way dad, show me the way" and James smiled as he led his son closer and closer to Penelope and the rest of his team.


	16. Chapter 16

Switched-Ch 16

The next face Derek saw was Penelopes and he said, "she looks so sad dad", James said, "she's afraid that she will lose you", he squatted down in front of her and said, "I love you sweetness and I will forever and ever". He then looked around at the rest of his team and said, "I have a great family dad", James nodded his head and said, "yes you do son, yes you do".

He watched as JJ and Emily sat with Penelope and told her not to give up hope, that Derek would be alright", he sighed as Penelope said, "I want to grow old with Derek and have a house filled with little hotstuffs". Derek said, "and don't forget little baby girls", and almost like she could hear him she said,  
"and little baby girls to".

Derek and James stood there until Hotch, his mom and Reid rejoined them before James said, "there is still more to see son", Derek looked at his family one final time before following his father to see more of his future. The next place Derek and James stopped was in a living room, Derek said, "where are we now dad"?, he said, "you are in your living room several years from now".

Derek said, "what are we doing here"?, James said, "this is the last stop on our ride so you need to listen, watch and pay attention", Derek nodded his head and smiled as he saw 4 children run into the room. Derek said, "who's kids are these"?, James said, "yours, yours and Penelopes". Derek smiled and said, "all of these kids belong to me and baby girl"?, James nodded his head and said, "just watch".

Derek watched as a very pregnant Penelope walked into the room rubbing her belly, he then saw himself walk into the room and pull her into his arms and kiss her passionately on the lips. Penelope said, "don't forget that the twins have", he said, "the twins have practice at 4 I remember baby girl, I remember",  
he looked at his dad and said, "is this the future that I will have if I fight"?, James said, "I'm just showing you what you could have if you fight".

Derek said, "I want to spend the rest of my life loving Penelope and any babies that come along", James put his hand on his sons shoulder and said, "it sounds to me like you've already made up your mind to fight". He said, "I have dad, I have", James said, "we need to get you back", Derek took one final glance at his possible future with Penelope and their children before he reappeared by his own bedside.

Derek smiled as he now saw Penelope and his mom sitting by his bedside holding his hands, he said, "I love them both so much dad", James grinned and said,  
"and they love you to son, and they love you to". James sighed as he walked over toward his sons body and said, "never give up hope son, never, no matter what", Derek said, "I won't dad, I won't".

James looked down at his son laying on the bed and gently rubbed his forehead and said, "never forget I love you son", Derek said, "never dad, never", James watched as Derek disappeared into his body again. James stayed for a few more seconds just being near his son and before he disappeared he whispered, "I will always be here son, always".

Penelope gently squeezed Dereks hand and said, "we're here handsome, we're here", Fran said, "we love you baby boy and need for you to fight harder than you ever have before to come back to us". Penelope reached up with her free hand and wiped away the tears that were streaming down his cheek, she then said, "the team is out in the waiting room and they wanted us to tell you that they love you and want you to get better".

Fran said, "your sisters will be here tomorrow and they send their love", Penelope said, "so you have a lot of people here pulling for you handsome so don't you dare give up on us, do you hear me"?, Fran said, "we know that you are tired and hurt honey but we need you to come back to us". Penelope said, "don't think that I forgot that you accepted my proposal Mr. Morgan".

She halfheartedly laughed and said, "I'm going to spend the rest of my life loving you and showing you everyday how much you mean to me", she then slowly brought his hand up to her lips and gently kissed it and said, "I love you hotstuff, I love you with all of my heart and I can't lose you". Fran took a deep breath and said, "we all need for you to fight sweet heart, we aren't ready to lose you so don't you give up".

Fran squeezed his hand and said, "I'm holding you to all those beautiful grandbabies you promised me honey, so you have to get better and marry this amazing girl sitting beside you so you can get started on them". Penelope said, "listen to your momma and don't give up handsome", she sighed and said, "Derek Michael Morgan don't you stop fighting do you hear me"?, a few seconds later a smile graced her lips when Derek squeezed her hand back.


	17. Chapter 17

Switched-Ch 17

Penelope said, "that's right handsome, fight to come back to us", she then looked at Fran and said, "he's squeezing my hand Fran, that has to be a good sign doesn't it"?, she said, "it is honey, it is a great sign. Penelope then brought his hand to her lips and gently kissed it and said, "I love you so so much hotstuff".

A few minutes later they both looked toward the door as the doctor walked in, Penelope said, "Derek squeezed my hand a few minutes ago when I was talking to him". The doctor grinned and said, "that's great, can you talk to him again and see if you get the same respnose"?, she nodded her head and said, "sure", she then said, "handsome if you can hear my voice please squeeze my hand".

The doctor watched as Derek squeezed Penelopes hand, she said, "that's a great sign", Fran said, "my boy has always been a fighter, he reminds me so much of his father". Penelope wiped away a tear and said, "how are his vitals doing"?, she said, "they are staying stable which is a great sign", Fran said, "how much longer before he might wake up"?, she said, "it could be a few minutes to a few hours".

Fran said, "will there be in long term damage"?, she said, "no I don't think so but he will probably be off of work for a few months", Penelope said, "don't worry I will make sure that he rests". The doctor grinned and said, "I don't doubt it for one minute Penelope", she turned and headed toward the door but turned once again to look at them.

Penelope couldn't help but smile when the doctor said, "oh and Penelope, congratulations", she said, "but how"?, she said, "ohhhhhh honey it's all over this hospital and he is a very lucky man". She took a deep breath and said, "I'm the lucky one here doctor, he is one amazing man", Fran said, "that he is honey,  
that he is".

As the doctor stepped out into the hall she said, "we will be moving him to his room in a few minutes", Fran said, "what will his room number be so that we can let the rest of the family know"?, she looked down at his chart and said, "room 500". Fran said, "Penelope I'm going to go and let everybody else know that they are getting ready to move him, is there anything that I can get you"?, she shook her head and said, "no thanks Fran, I'm good".

Fran said, "how about I get you a sandwich and something to drink"?, she said, "I'm a little nauseated right now", Fran said, "how about some ginger ale and crackers"?, she said, "now that sounds good". Fran grinned and said, "they always worked wonders when I was pregnant", Penelope said, "wh what, nooooooo I'm not pregnant".

She laughed and said, "are you sure about that"?, she opened her mouth and then closed it realizing that she could very well be pregnant, Fran said, "I take it from your silence that I might be about ready to become a grandma"?, Penelope said, "I'm not saying that I am pregnant but their is a very high chance of it Fran".

She clapped her hands and said, "ohhhh I can hardly wait", and as Fran walked out of the room Penelope sat down and put her face in her hands and said, "ohhhh hotstuff could I be, nahhhhhh I couldn't be could I"?, she smiled as she slid her hand down to her stomach and said, "could I be pregnant"?, the doctor walked back into the room and said, "well I don't know but we could do some bloodwork on you".

Penelope jumped and said, "I didn't know you were there", she said, "I didn't mean to scare you, I forgot to write Dereks O2 sat down in his chart", Penelope said, "If I did the bloodwork how long would it take to get the results"?, she said, "probably about 45 minutes to an hour". Penelope stood up and kissed her hotstuff on the forehead and said, "I'll see you in a few minutes" before turning and following the doctor out into the hall.

As they walked toward the lab Penelope said, "I'm not a big fan of needles doc", she laughed and said, "a lot of people aren't so I need you to let me know if you are getting woozie okay"?, she nodded her head and said, "I will" as they walked into the lab. The doctor motioned for her to sit down as she got the supplies she would need.

As she walked over she said, "okay Penelope, so when was your last menstral period", she said, "well I was extremely light this month and didn't have one the month before but I just thought it was nerves". The doctor said, "have you been having a lot of nausea and tiredness"?, she said, "yes", she said, "what about scents, do scents that you use to love make you queasy now"?, she nodded her head yes".

The doctor smiled and said, "well Ms. Garcia it sounds to me like you might be pregnant", Penelope smiled and said, "really"?, she said, "it sounds like there is a very strong chance of that". As the doctor started drawing the blood she said, "alright Penelope we should know for sure in a few minutes if you are going to be a momma or not".


	18. Chapter 18

Switched-Ch 18

Hotch looked up and saw Fran walking through and said, "is there any news on Derek"?, she said, "he has been squeezing our hands in back", Dave smiled and said, "that's great Bella but wheres kitten"?, she smiled and said, "she should be out soon". Emily said, "so how long before we can get to see Derek"?, she said, "they were getting ready to move him to room 500".

Reid said, "how were his vitals"?, Fran said, "they were stable and the doctor seemed to think that he might be waking up sometime soon", Reid nodded his head and said, "it could be a few minutes to a few days". She said, "that's what the doctor said", Dave said, "are you hungry"?, she shook her head and said, "no I'm fine my love".

JJ said, "I hope that Penelope is alright"?, Fran smiled and said, "I have a feeling that she is about to find out that we are going to be getting an addition to our family". JJ giggled and said, "that's great", Fran nodded her head and said, "I agree with you JJ and I'm not getting any younger ya know and I want those grandbabies" causing the team to laugh.

A few minutes later they all looked up to see the nurse walking into the room, she smiled at the waiting clan and said, "Mr. Morgan is in his room so you can all go up and see him anytime now". Fran said, "thank you sweetheart" before the nurse turned and headed back to the nurses station, as they all headed toward the elevator Dave intertwined fingers with Fran and whispered, "I love you", she then winked at him as they stepped onto the elevator and said, "I love you to".

Penelope stood up and got dizzy and the doctor helped her back down in the chair, she said, "easyyyy Ms. Garcia", she said, "sorry but I'm not good with anything to do with needles". The doctor said, "how about I get you some juice and see if that would settle your stomach"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes thank you doctor".

Fran and the rest of the team walk into Dereks room and over to his bedside, she leans over and kisses his forehead and says, "we're here honey", she then put her hand in his and said, "we need you to wake up sweetheart". The doctor walked into the room and said, "I just wanted to check his numbers and make sure that the trip up from recovery didn't hurt anything".

They all watched as the doctor checked all his machines before looking at them and saying, "everything's fine and his vitals are all still stable", Reid said,  
"thank you doctor". She smiled at him and said, "if there is any change please let us know", Fran said, "we will" and they watched as she turned and headed out of the room.

Penelope took the juice from the nurse and said, "thank you" as she took a sip and said, "where did the doctor go"?, the nurse said, "she went up to check on your fiancee and then she was going to stop and get your blood results". Penelope nodded her head and said, "do you know how Derek is doing"?, she said, "from what I'm hearing he's stable and in his room".

She sighed happily and said, "that is great news, thank you", the nurse smiled and said, "how are you feeling"?, she said, "nauseated and still a little bit dizzy". The nurse checked her blood pressure and said, "your blood pressure is normal", Penelope said, "I'm not good with needles soooooo the dizziness might have something to do with the bloodwork", the nurse nodded her head and said, "highly possible".

the doctor walked into the lab and said, "yes I need to get the blood results for Penelope Garcia please", the tech pulled up the results on her computer screen and printed them out and handed them over to the doctor. She read the results and smiled and said, "thank you" as she headed out to give Penelope the results of her bloodwork.

Penelope and the nurse were sitting and talking when the doctor came back into the room, Penelope smiled and said, "were my results back yet"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeah I have them right here". Penelope took a deep breath and said, "what do the results show"?, she sat down in front of Penelope and said, "congratulations Ms. Garcia you're pregnant".


	19. Chapter 19

Switched-Ch 19

Penelope said, "pr pr pr", the doctor nodded her head and said, "yes pregnant and from your results it looks like you are about 6 weeks along", Penelope smiled and said, "so that means that our baby should be here around Christmas time". The doctor nodded her head and said, "yeah somewhere around the 20th to the 26th of Christmas so it is highly possible that you will be holding your bundle for the holidays".

Penelope said, "so the nausea and dizziness was coming from the baby"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes but I can give you something for the nausea if you would like it"?, she said, "I don't want to hurt the baby". The doctor said, "I can prescribe you something that wouldn't affect the baby", she smiled and said,  
"I would love something then".

The doctor sat down and started writing her a prescription for the Zofran for her nausea and when she was finished and handed it to her Penelope said, "how long does the morning sickness usually last"?, she said, "usually through the first trimester". Penelope said, "is there anything else that you can tell me about what's going to happen to my body"?, the doctor laughed as she started telling her the things that she had to look forward to.

When the doctor was through Penelope said, "so the pregnancy hormones will kick in soon huh"?, the doctor said, "I have heard of pregnant women craving sex from their husbands like 8 to 10 times a day". Penelopes mouth flew open and she said, "a day"?, the doctor nodded her head and said, "a day but that doesn't happen with every pregnancy".

Penelope said, "once Derek wakes up how long do we have to wait before we can you know"?, the doctor grinned and said, "resume your normal activities"?, she said, "yes, resume normal activities". The doctor said, "well it will be at least 8 to 10 weeks after he gets out of the hospital because we don't want him to rip his stitches open", she nodded her head yes in agreement.

Penelope hugged her and said, "thank you so much, this is amazing news and I can't wait to tell Derek", she said, "do you need a little help getting up there right now"?, she stood up and said, "no, I think I can get it". The doctor laughed and said, "as soon as you can you need to see an OB so you can get started on your prenatals", she nodded her head and said, "I will I promise" as she stepped out into the hall.

Fran looked up at Dave and said, "I think we should wait until he's stronger before we tell him about us", Dave nodded his head and said, "I totally agree with you Bella". Hotch said, "what makes you think that he doesn't already know"?, Dave looked at Hotch and said, "do you think he does"?, Hotch shrugged and said, "well he is a profiler Dave, one of the best".

Fran looked at the team and said, "how many of you knew or suspected that something was up with Dave"?, they all raised their hands up and Emily said, "I wasn't sure that it was you until earlier today". Fran said, "what happened earlier today to prove to you that it was me"?, she said, "well the final thing that did it for me was that he had your number in speedial".

She laughed and said, "I doubt that Derek has noticed much about Dave because he's been busy with his own life", JJ nodded her head and said, "you might be right there Fran, he has been extremely busy lately". Reid said, "he is so happy with Garcia and to be honest I've never seen either of them happier over the past couple of months".

Hotch said, "I have to agree with Spencer on this one", Emily said, "yeah me to and I'm glad that they finally got together, I was starting to think that they would never get together". Penelope walked into the room and said, "who are you talking about"?, she said, "you and Derek", she walked over to the bed and said,  
"ohhhhhhhhh me and hotstuff".

Dave said, "we were just talking about how happy you and Derek have been over the past couple of months", she glanced down at Derek and said, "he is the other part of my heart, he always has been and always will be". JJ said, "are you alright Garcie, you look a little pale"?, she said, "I'm a little nauseated right now Jayje".

Penelope said, "I have some news", JJ said, "news, is it good news"?, she smiled and said, "it's the best news everrrrrrr", Emily said, "are you"?, she nodded her head and said, "I am, about 6 weeks". Reid said, "you're what"?, Penelope said, "my sweet sweet doctor Reid you are going to be an uncle around Christmas time".

Penelope smiled as her friends wrapped their arms around her and congratulated her on the news of the newest addition to their growing family


	20. Chapter 20

Switched-ch 20

As the time passed slowly everybody started leaving until there was only Penelope and Fran left, she sighed happily and said, "are you feeling okay"?, Penelope looked over her shoulder and said, "I'm good, just a little tired". Fran motioned to the bed and said, "why don't you lay down and get some rest", she said, "I want to be awake in case Derek needs me".

Fran put her hand on Penelopes shoulder and said, "if anything changes I promise that I will wake you up", she took a deep breath and said, "well maybe a little nap might be good". She stood up and kissed Derek on the forehead and said, "I love you hotstuff and I can't wait to tell you the good news about this little one" as she rubbed her stomach.

She then hugged Fran and said, "if anything", Fran grinned and said, "I promise you that I will wake you up", she giggled as she walked over to the little cot and sat down. She smiled at Derek one final time before laying down on the cot and closed her eyes, Fran took a sip of her tea and smiled as she looked from her son to the mother of her future grandchildren.

It didn't take long before Fran heard the sound of light snoring coming from the other side of the room, she blew out a deep breath and said, "baby boy you need to listen to your momma and wake up". She reached out and put his hand in hers and said, "I don't know if you can hear me or not but I need to tell you a few things".

She ran her fingers over the top of Dereks hand and said, "after your father died I was lost honey, so so lost but I had you and your sisters to keep me on the right path". She brought his hand up to her lips and kissed his palm and said, "I know that you are a grown man but you and your sisters are now and will always be my babies".

Fran said, "your father was the love of my life and I will always love him but I have fallen in love after all these years and he is a wonderful man and it just happens that he is one of your best friends". She gently squeezed his hand and said, "things between me and Dave started out so so innocently with us running in each other in Chicago and they slowly progressed to us dating".

She sat back against her chair and said, "he is a great man Derek and he loves me as much as I love him and I want you to know that he would never ever hurt me, not for anything". I know that I should have told you before now but your sisters know and they love Dave and have already accepted him as the new man in my life".

She then took her hand and gently caressed his cheek and said, "your baby girl, she loves you so much Derek and I am so happy that she is back safe and sound with her family". She glanced up to his monitors and sighed happily as she saw that everything was looking good, she then said, "I can't wait to meet my first grandbaby and I'm sure that I don't have to tell you that I am gonna spoil it rotten", she then laughed as she glanced over her shoulder making sure that her future daughter in law was getting her much needed rest.

Fran smiled and said, "Penelope is the other part of your heart just like Dave is mine and I think it's about time that we are both happy don't you"?, she then laid back in her chair and closed her eyes. It wasn't long before she felt Derek squeezing her hand and she opened her eyes and smiled as she saw the dark eyes of her son staring back at her.

She said, "ohhhhh baby, you're awake", she looked over her shoulder and said, "Penelope, Penelope wake up", Penelope opened her eyes and said, "what is it, is something wrong"?, Frand stood up and kissed her son on the top of the head and said, "he's awake, he's awake". Penelope jumped up off the bed and made her way over to him.

She kissed him gently on the lips and said, "you scared me handsome, you really scared me, I was so afraid that I had lost you", Fran said, "I'll go let the doctor know that he's awake". Derek weakly raised his hand and touched her cheek and said, "do don't cry", she said, "these are good tears my love, very good tears".

Derek smiled and said, "I lo love you", she said, "I love you to and I have some news", he put his hand on her stomach and said, "th the baby"?, she said, "how did you know"?, he said, "I he heard every everything". She kissed his lips and said, "are you happy"?, he said, "de definitely, you and the baby ar are my wo world".

Fran stopped at the door and watched as her son gently rubbed Penelopes stomach and said, "da daddy loves you"


	21. Chapter 21

Switched-Ch 21

Fran followed by the doctor walked on into the room and over to the bed, she smiled and said, "how are you feeling"?, he looked up and said, "like I've been hit by a truck". She checked his vitals and then said, "you have definitley had a rough couple of days", Penelope nodded her head and said, "that's for sure doctor, that's for sure".

Penelope said, "is everything looking okay"?, she said, "so far so good, his vitals are all looking good", Derek moved a little in the bed and moaned a little as he shifted positions. The doctor said, "how about I get you something for pain"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes please', she said, "first I need to check and make sure that you didn't pop any stitches", he nodded his head yes and watched as she started checking his wound.

When she was finished Fran said, "is he okay"?, she nodded her head and said, "he's good", she looked at Derek and said, "I'll be right back with something for your pain". They then watched as she turned and headed toward the door, Penelope sat down on the bed beside him and said, "you really scared me, I can't lose you handsome, not now, not ever".

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "I'm not going anywhere sweetness", she sighed and said, "I love you", he winked at her and said, "I love you to". Fran said, "baby boy later there is something that I need to talk to you about", he smiled at her and said, "I think I know what you want to say momma and as long as you're happy with Dave that's good enough for me".

Fran said, "but how"?, she said, "momma I know that you might think I'm crazy but while I was unconscious I saw, I saw", Penelope said, "you saw what"?, he said,  
"it wasn't a what but a who". Fran said, "who did you see honey"?, he said, "I saw dad", she said, "ohhhhh baby", he said, "no momma I did and he is the one that told me about you and Dave".

She said, "he did"?, Derek said, "yes he did and he told me how much he loved you and would always love you but that it was time for you to move on and to be happy with Dave". She smiled as she wiped away the tears that streamed down her cheek as he said, "momma I want you to be happy and if being with Dave makes you happy then I'm all for it".

Derek looked at Penelope and said, "he took me to a possible future for us to baby girl", she laughed and said, "he did huh and what does our future possibly hold"?, he said, "babies, beautiful babies and we are happy, so so very happy". She put her hand on her stomach and said, "how many babies did you see"?, he said, "4 no 5 because you were pregnant with another baby in my dream or vision or whatever it was".

Penelope kissed his lips gently and said, "I love you so much", he sighed and said, "I love you to goddess, more and more everyday", the doctor walked back into the room and over to the bed. She put the needle into the IV port and said, "this should start working in just a few minutes", he laid his head back down on the bed and said, "thank you".

She smiled and said, "if you need anything please just let us know", they nodded their heads in agreement and Fran said, "we will, thank you", as the doctor walked out of the room Fran said, "I'm going to call Dave and let him know that you are awake so he can let the rest of the team know that you are awake and doing better".

Derek smiled and said, "thanks momma", she kissed his forehead and said, "anything for you baby boy, anything for you", after Derek watched her walk out of the room he looked up lovingly into Penelopes eyes and said, "are you sure that you and the baby are alright"?, she put his hand on her stomach and said, "we're both fine handsome, I promise".

He sighed happily and said, "good because I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you, to either of you", she leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips and said, "don't think that you are getting out of this wedding". He laughed and said, "there is nothing more I want then to spend the rest of my life with you, loving yo

She said, "good because the second the doctor gives us the all clear I'm marrying you before you change that sexy mind of yours", he grinned and said, "I will never change my mind baby, never". He closed his eyes and said, "I'm so tired", she said, "rest my love, rest and I will be here when you wake up", he barely opened his eyes and said, "you promise"?, she said, "I promise".

He smiled as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, Penelope sighed happily as she then started to put the plan for their wedding into action as she then pulled out her cell and dialed a famaliar number. After a couple of rings she heard, "hey Garcie what's up"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "girlie I need some help".


	22. Chapter 22

Switched-Ch 22

When Derek woke up a few hours later his room was filled with his extended family, he grinned and said, "what's with all that planning over there"?, Penelope stood up and walked over to him and kissed him gently on the lips. When they pulled apart she said, "we are making plans for our wedding my love", he winked at her and said, "soooooooo how long do I have to wait before I get to call you Mrs. Morgan"?, she said, "wellllllll not long".

He laughed and said, "and how long is not long"?, she said, "Friday", he said, "baby today is Friday", she grinned and said, "yes I know", he said, "but I don't have the ring here or". Fran said, "ohhhhh yes you do it's right here", she handed him the box and said, "there you go baby boy", he sighed and said, "thanks momma".

Fran said, "you are very welcome baby boy, I can't have my son marrying his baby girl without a ring now can I"?, he cackled out and said, "no I guess not", Reid walked into the room and said, "45 minutes and counting". Penelope smiled and said, "well then girlies I guess that's out cue to go get me dressed", he sighed and said, "but".

Fran said, "no buts honey, she will be back before you know it", Penelope kissed him one final time and said, "I'll see you soon my love", he laid back down on the bed and said, "I'm counting on that beautiful". Sarah gigled as she walked over and said, "you will have the rest of your lives to spend with her baby brother soooooo we will have her back to you soon, I promise".

He watched as Penelope and the rest of the girls walked out of the room, Hotch grinned and said, "don't worry Morgan she will be back in a few minutes and then you can marry your baby girl finally". Dave said, "I was beginning to think that this day was never going to happen", Reid said, "well the percentage of men that actually get to marry their soulmate is 45.6%".

Derek laughed and said, "thanks pretty boy", Reid said, "anytime, I'm just glad that you are in that percentage", he said, "me to Spencer, me to", Hotch said,  
"I hope that you don't mind getting married in your hospital gown"?, Derek shook his head and it doesn't matter to me what I marry her in the only thing that matters to me is that I get to marry her".

Dave said, "good answer kid, good answer", meanwhile up the hall in another room Penelope nervously sits in a chair as the girls work on helping her to get ready to finally marry her hotstuff. Fran smiled as she watched the nervous bride and said, "honey it's normal to be nervous on your wedding day", she looked up and said, "it is"?, Fran, JJ and Emily in unison said, "yessss".

Penelope said, "I shouldn't be nervous, I've been in love with Derek for years", JJ said, "I've known Spence for years to but I'm sure that I don't have to remind you how nervous I was the day I married him"?, Penelope giggled and said, "no you don't sunshine, no you don't". Emily said, "the day I married Aaron I was so nervous that I forgot my shoes, his ring and part of my vows".

Penelope laughed and said, "ahhh yes I remember that", Fran said, "and the day I married James was both the happiest and the most nerve racking day of my entire life". Desiree looked at her mom and said, "if you could would you change anything momma"?, she cupped her daughters face in her hands and said, "no baby, not one thing would I change, you, your sister, brother, James and now Dave are the best things that have ever happened to me and I wouldn't change any of that,  
not now or ever".

Penelope said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with Derek", she rubbed her stomach and said, "and I can't wait to hold this little miracle in my arms,  
the little person that is part me and part hotstuff". Fran wiped away a tear that was streaming down Penelopes face and said, "you and my son are going to be the best parents to this little angel".

Penelope smiled and said, "thank you Fran", she smiled back and said, "anytime honey, anytime, after all today you become my daughter", they pulled apart when there was a knock at the door. JJ opened the door and said, "come in Dave", he stepped inside and said, "are you ready kitten"?, she took a deep breath and said, "lead the way Dave, lead the way".

The girls all smiled as they headed up the hall toward Dereks room, when Penelope and Dave got to the door they stopped and Dave said, "are you sure that you are ready for this"?, she looked at Derek and smiled and then at Dave and said, "I've been ready for this day for years Dave". He kissed her on the cheek and said, "how about we get you married then"?, she nodded her head and said, "let's get this show on the road".


	23. Chapter 23

Switched-Ch 23

Derek smiled as he watched his beautiful bride slowly making her way toward him, he felt his heart racing as Dave put her hand in his and said, "you are a very lucky man Morgan". He grinned and said, "that I am Dave, that I am", the minister looked around at the small family and said, "love, true love is what brings us all together today".

Fran couldn't help but smile as she watched her son gently squeeze Penelopes hand as the minister asked, "who gives this woman to this man"?, Dave stepped up and said, "her team and I do". Penelope took a deep breath as the minister said, "I understand that the two of you have your own vows is that correct"?, the bride and groom looked at each other and then the minister before saying in unison, "yes sir".

The minister asked for the rings and JJ and Reid handed the rings to him and he said, "Derek, I need you to put the ring onto your brides finger and then recite your vows to her". Derek nodded his head as he nervously took her ring into his hand and slowly slid it onto her finger, he smiled happily at her and took a deep breath as he readied to recite his vows.

Penelope smiled as she heard him say, "baby girl, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, you are the love of my life, the other part of my heart,  
the mother to our unborn child and today you become my wife". The minister smiled as Derek said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you and how much you mean to me".

Derek grinned at Penelope and said, "I am the luckiest man in the world because today I am marrying the most beautiful woman in the world", the minister smiled at Penelope and said, "Penelope I need you to slide the ring onto Dereks finger and then recite your vows to him", she nodded her head as she took his ring into her hands and slowly and nervously slid it onto his finger.

She took a deep breath and said, "Derek, hotstuff, you are my anchor, my guiding light, you are the man that I have loved for years and I can't believe that today I get to take you as my loving husband". She sighed and said, "and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, growing old with you as we watch our children grow".

The minster said, "if there is anyone here that can show just cause why these two can't be lawfully joined let them speak now or forever hold their peace", he looked around and said, "well then by the powers vested in me by this state I now pronounce you husband and wife". The happy couple looked at each other and then at the minister.

Derek couldn't help but smile when the minister said, "Derek you may kiss your bride", he said, "I love you baby girl", she wiped away her tears and said, "and I love you handsome". He slowly and gently cupped her face into his hands and leaned in and presssed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart she rested her forehead against his and said, "well handsome, how does it feel to be married"?, he tapped the end of her nose and said, "like heaven sweetness".

Their family clapped their hands and squealed their congratulations as Derek and Penelope shared another kiss, when they pulled apart Fran said, "we didn't have a lot of time for a big reception butttttt". Everybody watched as the girls stepped out and came back in a few seconds later pushing carts filled with cake, punch and sandwiches.

Derek said, "ohhhhh momma, thank you", she said, "anything for my son and daughter in law", Sarah and Desiree then kissed and hugged the bride and groom and said, "welcome to the family Penelope". She said, "thank you so much for everything you have done for me and Derek", Desiree giggled and said, "that's what family is for".

JJ smiled and said, "congratulations guysssss", Emily wiped her eyes and said, "we all wish you two nothing but happiness, joy, love and babies, lots and lots of babies". Fran laughed and said, "amen to that", Derek shook his head and said, "mommaaaaaaaaa", she held her hands up and said, "what, I told you honey, I ain't getting any younger".

Derek laughed and said, "that you did momma, that you did" and for the next couple of hours the family celebrated as they ate, talked and danced as Derek and Penelope sat cuddled up on his bed wrapped in each others arms until they drifted off to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Switched-Ch 24

The next morning Penelope woke up to the feeling of her new husbands lips on her neck, she smiled and said, "are you sure that you were shot a few days ago my love"?, he grinned at her and said, "unfortunately so or else we would have consumated this marriage several times already". She sighed and said, "that will just make it more memorable hotstuff".

He sighed and said, "you have no idea how much I want to make love to you right now", she kissed his lips and said, "ohhhhhhh but I do hot chocolate, but I sooo do". Penelope said, "when we get you out of here and get you rested up we will have our honeymoon and that's a promise", he nodded his head in agreement and said, "and I can hardly wait".

She ran her finger gently up his chest being careful not to hurt him and said, "I still can't believe it, I can't believe that you are my husband and that I am your wife". He brought her fingers up to his lips and gently kissed each one and said, "welllllll you better believe it beautiful because you are stuck with me for the rest of our lives".

Penelope sighed happily and said, "deal", he said, "I am so glad that this whole Savannah situation is over", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "me to handsome, me to". He put his finger under her chin and raised her head up and said, "talk to me beautiful", she said, "I still can't believe what she did to me, to you, to us".

Derek said, "I'm so sorry", she said, "handsome nothing that happened was your fault, nothing, this is all on her", Derek said, "I came so so close to losing you baby girl". She looked down at his bandaged chest and said, "and I you my love, and I you", he intertwined fingers with her and said, "you're here in my arms and safe and I'm never gonna let you go".

Penelope laid her head gently down on his shoulder and said, "I love you Derek", he wrapped his arms around her and said, "and I love you Penelope, more and more everyday". She sighed and said, "I can't wait to get you out of here and get you home", he nodded his head and said, "about that"?, she looked at him and said, "is something wrong"?, he said, "no nothing is wrong but I would like to talk to you about something".

She nodded her head and said, "you can talk to me about anything handsome", he said, "I was thinking that maybe you and I can find a house for us"?, she felt her heart beating faster and faster and said, "but what's wrong with your place, or even my place"?, he said, "I want us to have a place so that we can start fresh".

Penelope smiled and said, "I'm all for that sugar shack", he grinned and said, "how about later today you get hold of a lap top and that way we can start looking for our home"?, she smiled and said, "I love the sound of that, our home". He kissed her lips gently and said, "so do I baby girl, so do I", their lips met once again in a soft tender kiss and they pulled apart when they heard a knock at the door.

Derek grinned and said, "come in pretty boy, come in", he stepped inside and said, "how are the newlyweds feeling this morning"?, Penelope yawned and Derek said, "other than being sore I feel pretty good, what about you sweetness"?, she nodded her head and said, "it feels great knowing that I am finally married to my hot chocolate".

Reid laughed and said, "I just wanted to come in and check on you before heading to the office", Penelope said, "and how are my little sunshines doing this morning"?, he laughed and said, "JJ is doing great but your godson didn't want to go to preschool because he wanted to come here with me and make sure that his uncle Derek was well taken care of".

Penelope said, "awwww isn't he just the sweetest"?, Reid said, "he reminds me so much of Jayje", Derek said, "I can see a lot of you in him to Spencer", Reid looked up and grinned and said, "really"?, Penelope said, "yes my little genius, Henry is definitley like his momma and daddy". Reid and Derek watched as Penelope jumped off the bed and ran through to the bathroom.

Derek said, "are you alright baby"?, she covered her mouth with her hand and nodded her head yes as the door closed, Reid and Derek looked at each other and in unison and said, "morning sickness". A few minutes later Penelope walked out and said, "sorry about that guys", Derek kissed her forehead and said, "is there anything I can get for you"?, she said, "I wish I had some gingerale and crackers right now".

Reid smiled and said, "compliments of JJ", Penelope smiled and said, "give her a big hug for me and tell her thank you bunches and bunches", he nodded his head and said, "I will". Reid looked at his watch and said, "well I better get to the BAU and get started on my paperwork but we will be over after work to check on you".

Derek and Penelope smiled and waved as Reid disappeared out into the hall, Derek looked at Penelope and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she winked at him as she took a bite of cracker and said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan". He wrapped his arm snuggly around her waist and sighed happily as he watched her enjoying her crackers.


	25. Chapter 25

Switched-Ch 25

The rest of Dereks stay at the hospital flew by and soon he was ready, ohhh so ready to get out, while he was in the hospital him and Penelope had searched via the computer for a new place for them to live. Several places looked good but one fit them both perfectly so on their way home fromt he hospital they had arranged with the realator for a walk through.

As they climbed out of their car in front of the house all they could do was smile, if they bought this house they would have a huge back yard for their many children to play in and for the many many barbeques they hoped to have. In the front yard was a huge beautiful maple tree, one like she use to have in her home in California when she grew up.

She gently squeezed Dereks hand and said, "ohhhhhh handsome isn't it beautiful here"?, he brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "it sure is sweetness". The realator walked over to them and said, "well what do you think of the outside"?, Penelope said, "we are loving it Marie, absoultely loving it".

Marie grinned and said, "the backyard would also be a great place for a swingset just like we discussed on the phone earlier Penelope", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "everything outside looks amazing". She motioned for them to go inside and said, "there are so many beautiful things to show you inside and I know that you are going to love".

The happy couple intertwined their fingers as they stepped upon to the porch, Marie said, "what do you think of the furniture Penelope"?, she smiled and said,  
"it's gorgeous and it looks handmade". Marie nodded her head and said, "it is, it is", Derek said, "whoever made it took great time and pleasure with all of his work", she nodded her head and said, "the crafter has been in business for 40 years and does the furniture for a lot of the homes I show".

As they stepped inside the front door Penelopes eye caught the huge bookshelf on the right and she said, "ohhhhh this will be perfect for all of our movies and books handsome". He smiled down at his wife and said, "that it will sweetness, that it will", Marie said, "as you can see right here in your huge living room that in the corner is the fireplace but it isn't a normal fireplace".

Penelope said, "what's different about it"?, she said, "well it is a dual room fireplace so the bedroom that is on the other side of the wall will have it in there as well". Derek said, "that sounds good for all of those cold winter nights doesn't it goddess"?, she winked at him and said, "it sure does", as Marie took them through the house Penelope and Derek fell more and more in love with the house.

They stopped in the hall outside the master bedroom and Marie said, "I saved this room for last", as she pushed the door open she said, "now this fireplace right here was just added lastyear and trust me when I say that it heats the entire bedroom. Derek leaned in and whispered, "I would like to think that I to could heat this entire bedroom", she blushed and said, "ohhhhh you can handsome, believe me you can".

The bed was one that Penelope had always wanted to have and the canopy was amazing, she walked over and said, "ohhhhh I have always dreamed of having a bed just like this". Marie said, "and if you will follow me into the master bath I think that you are going to be pleasantly surprised", they opened the double doors and stepped inside and Penelope said, "ohhhhhhhhh I love it".

In the center of the room was a huge garden tub and covering half of one wall was a sound system, Marie said, "this sound system was added by the last owner not long before they moved". Penelope said, "ohhhhh and right over there would be a great place for a hot tub don't you think handsome"?, he nodded his head and said, "I totally agree".

Marie said, "of the 6 bedrooms this is by far my favorite", Derek said, "me to Marie", Penelope said, "this would be a great place for your mom and sisters to visit ohhhh or we could keep Jack and Henry for a weekend, they would totally love it". Maries cell started ringing and she said, "excuse me I have to take this", they nodded their heads and watched as she headed out of the room.

Derek said, "what do you think baby"?, she wrapped her arms around him and said, "I love it handsome, I love it, what about you"?, he kissed her gently on the lips and said, "I love it". He slid his hand down to her stomach and said, "I think that peanut will love it here", she said, "me to, this peanut and any others that we might have".

Marie walked back into the room and said, "well guys, what do you think"?, Derek gently squeezed Penelopes hand and said, "we'll take it", Marie smiled and said, "wonderful, simply wonderful, now if you will follow me we will get the paperwork started". Penelope and Derek took one final look at their bathroom and bedroom before following Marie back down to the dining room to start the mountain of paperwork.


	26. Chapter 26

Switched-Ch 26

A few weeks later they got the news that their dream house was indeed theirs, Penelope couldn't wait to get their things moved over to their new house, she rubbed her growing stomach and said, "it won't be long now little one, it won't be long now". Derek walked into the room and wrapped his arms around her resting one of his hands on her belly and said, "how is the little one doing today"?, she said, "active, very very active".

JJ walked into the room and said, "alright that has all of Garcies stuff in the moving van and Hotch and Reid will have the last of Dereks stuff packed and loaded in a few minutes". Penelope said, "I can't thank you guys enough for everything you have done to help us move", JJ said, "that's what family is for Garcie".

Emily and Fran walked into the room and Fran said, "and how is that grandbaby of mine treating his or her momma today"?, Penelope giggled and said, "so far so good nana". Fran put her hand on her daughter in laws stomach and said, "I think she will love her new home", Penelope said, "she, you said she"?, Fran nodded her head and said, "yep and that's what I'm sticking to, you are having a little princess for me to spoil rotten".

Derek put his hand on her stomach and said, "nope momma baby girl is going to have a little boy", Fran said, "I beg to differ with you baby boy but Penelope is carrying a little girl, just you wait and see". Derek laughed and said, "nooooooooo this little bundle is a boy, just you wait and see", Penelope laughed and said, "well I guess that we will see which one of you is right in about 4 months", they all nodded their heads in agreement as Hotch said from the front door, "that's got the last of Morgans things loaded, let's move'em out", everybody smiled as they climbed inside their cars to head over to the new place.

Derek reached over and intertwined fingers with his baby girl and said, "are you ready for this Mrs. Morgan"?, she sighed happily and said, "more than ready my love, more than ready". Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "I love you so much and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you", she reached up with her free hand and wiped away the tears that were streaming down her cheek and said, "I can't wait for that either handsome, I can't wait to grow old with you and spend the rest of my life loving you".

He sighed happily and said, "I can't wait to watch our children as they grow up, I want a house filled with little girls who look like their momma", she laughed and said, "and I want a house filled with little hotstuffs that look just like their sexy daddy". He winked at her and said, "we are finally getting the happily ever after aren't we"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes sugar shack, we finally are getting our fairy tale ending".

As they pulled into their new driveway and got out Derek picked her up bridal style and carried her into their house, she squealed and said, "hotstuff, what are you doing"?, he kissed her lips passionately and said, "carrying my beautiful wife over the threshold of our home". She laughed and said, "I love you silly man".

He put her down and kissed her lips again and said, "and I love you", they pulled apart to the sounds of clapping hands and whistles, Derek smiled and said,  
"I am the luckiest man in the world". Penelope threw her head back and said, "and me the luckiest woman", Hotch laughed and said, "how about we unload all this stuff from the trucks and then we partyyyyyyy"?, Penelope said, "count me in bossman, count me in".

Derek smiled at his bride as they headed out to the truck to start unloading, JJ, Emily, Penelope, Fran and the girls decided that they would unpack the rooms upstairs while the men did the rooms downstairs. Around 9:00 that night they finally got everything unpacked and Dave rubbed his hands together and said, "okay how does chineese sound"?, everybody in unison said, "yessssssss", Dave laughed as he pulled out his cell and ordered their food as the rest of the gang plopped down on the living room furniture.

About half an hour to 45 minutes later the family sat around the kitchen table laughing and talking as they enjoyed the first meal together as a family in the new Morgan home. As the night and party continued Derek wrapped his arms happily around his wife and whispered, "I love you", she smiled at him and said, "and I love you", they spent the rest of the night celebrating as one big happy family.

One more chapter left


	27. Chapter 27

Switched-Ch 27

The Epilogue- Several Months Later

Derek paces back and forth across the room as he worries about his wife, they were out to dinner when she started having bad pains in her stomach, he instantly rushed her to the ER. On the way her water broke, at first everything was normal but a few minutes away from the hospital Penelope looked down to see blood running down her legs.

Derek frantically raced to the hospital with his lights and sirens blarring, when he pulled up at the hospital he was met by Penelopes OB who quickly ushered her inside and straight to OR. Derek was in the room with her holding her hands when her heart monitor started going crazy, the doctor said, "Derek, you are going to have to step out".

He shook his head and said, "no I can't leave her, she needs me", the doctor put her hand on his shoulder and said, "if I don't get the baby out both of them could die Derek". With tears streaming down he cheek he kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you", the doctor said, "I promise that I will come out and get you when you can see her".

Derek nodded his head and reluctantly walked out into the hall where he collapsed against the wall, he watched as they worked feverishly to save his wife and child. After the doors closed he was escorted back out to the waiting room, when Fran looked up she saw her son walking aimlessly to her, she wrapped her arms around him and said, "what happened"?, Derek wiped away the tears and said, "I can't lose them momma, I can't".

Fran cupped his face in her hands and said, "they will both be fine baby boy, Penelope is a fighter and she will do everything possible so that the two of you can spend the rest of your lives together raising your babies". Derek nodded his head and said, "I love her so much momma and I don't know what I would do in this life without her".

Hotch and the rest of the team raced inside and over to Fran and Derek, Reid said, "what happened, she was fine earlier", Derek said, "we were enjoying our amazing food and she started having cramps, bad cramps". Reid listened as Derek said, "so I helped her to the car and we started here but a few minutes out blood started running down her legs".

The team listened as their heartbroken friend continued telling them everything that happened until he was ushered out of the room so that they could bring their child into the world. JJ wrapped her arms around him and said, "they will both be fine and in no time Penelope will be back as frisky as ever", Derek weakly grinned and said, "I hope so Jayje, I hope so".

As Derek continued to pace all he could think about was his wife and child in another room fighting for their lives, after a few minutes he walked over and sat down beside his mom. Fran intertwined fingers with her son as they all continued to wait on news of her daughter in law and grandchild, they all gave a sigh of relief when the doctor walked over and said, "Derek, you can all come back and see them for a minute".

Derek stood up and they all followed the doctor down the hall, when they got into the room Derek ran over to his wife and kissed her lips gently and said, "I thought that I had lost you, that I had lost you both". She smiled and said, "they're beautiful", he said, "they, what do you mean they"?, the doctor walked over and said, "twins Derek, Penelope had twins".

Penelope said, "did you hear that handsome, twins"?, he kissed her on the top of the head and said, "how are the babies"?, two nurses walked over and handed one baby to Derek and one to Penelope. The family huddled closer so that they could get a glimpse of their newest members, Fran said, "had you decided on any names"?, Derek said, "yes".

Penelope smiled down at the sleeping face of the bundle in her arms and said, "everybody we would like for you to meet Angela Francine and Andrew James, the newest members of our family". Fran leaned over and kissed her grandson and said, "ohhhhh he's gorgeous", she looked down at her grandaughter and said, "I sooo can't wait to spoil them".

Emily and JJ laughed and said, "us to, us to", Hotch said, "they are adorable Penelope, congratulations", she sighed happily and said, "thanks bossman", Dave walked over and kissed her on the cheek and said, "congratulations kitten, they are both beautiful, just like their momma". Reid kissed Penelope on the cheek and said, "they are adorable Penelope".

Derek looked at Fran and said, "would you like to hold your grandson"?, she wiped her eyes and said, "I would love to", he gently placed Andrew into her arms and smiled. Penelope looked at Reid and said, "Spencer would you like to hold your god daughter"?, he smiled and said, "I would be honored", after gently putting her daughter into his arms she sighed happily as she rested her head on Dereks shoulder.

Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you baby girl", she tiredly looked up at him and said, "I love you to handsome", the happy couple watched as their twins were passed around to all of their family. As Derek looked around the room he knew that he was a lucky man because he had everything he could ever need right there.


End file.
